Anthropocalypse 2 - Insanity Reign
by FoxLord7
Summary: "Insanity is here. Insanity is there. Insanity is everywhere!" The apocalypse just got 10x worse; Insanity is climbing the ranks of the most dangerous group of people. God isn't here, nobody but you and your mind are here. Trust few people, you will be killed on the spot if you choose wrong. Welcome to Anthropocalypse 2 - Insanity Reign! "TEAM INSANITY"
1. Hell-of-A Return

"Team insanity…" The wolf murmured.

He watched the group of four, having shot two of them. He got back in his car and drove off, wanting nothing to do with them. Charlie screamed as she saw her two friends lying on the ground, their blood scattered across the ground and jeep. Luckily she hadn't been shot, but two others had. She couldn't look away from the sight; Thalia and Disharmony lying on the ground, hopefully not dead, but she didn't know what to do. Eclipse was trying to help Thalia, but it was no use. Charlie came-to and ran to Disharmony, checking to see if she was okay,

"Disharmony! Where did you get shot? Are you bleeding? Answer me dammit!"

Disharmony huffed as she breathed, "In my shoulder, closer to my neck-" Disharmony started coughing blood, "Fuck…"

Charlie started frantically looking around for something, then she remembered they had a medical kit in one of the duffle bags. She maneuvered her way between the jeep and Thalia, getting to the back as soon as possible. She opened the first duffle bag, no med kit, she tried to open the second one but she dropped it,

"Fuck!"

She picked it up and opened it, pulling a med kit out of it after. She ran back over to Disharmony and Thalia; she opened the med kit beside her and Eclipse, both of them grabbed medical equipment and tried to help their friends. Disharmony's wound was too large, it needed to be stitched but they didn't have any needles or thread.

"Ace-bandage is gonna have to do…"

She began wrapping ace-bandage over her shoulder and around the other side of her torso, tightening the bandage on her wound like a cast. She did a few layers, but blood was still getting through. Disharmony was in a lot of pain, Charlie could tell because Disharmony was crying. She didn't know Disharmony even could cry, she was so tough it never seemed as if she would. Disharmony tried to stand up, but it only made the pain worse, aching in misery. Charlie wanted to help her, but there was nothing she could do, so she focused her mind onto Thalia,

"Go calm Disharmony, I can help Thalia."

"Are you a doctor?" Eclipse snapped.

"I ran a facility, I've encountered some deaths and there were doctors there. I think I've learned more than you have, Levi."

"How did you-?"

"Your Breaker Switch isn't locked, I can see right in." Charlie pointed out.

Eclipse noticed Charlie's point and complied, walking away from Thalia and went over to Disharmony. He was hoping that he could calm her down, experiment-to-experiment, being able to relate with the pain. Charlie examined Thalia's body, not finding any wounds on her body,

"Where did you get shot?"

Thalia didn't respond, her eyes stayed fixed looking in another direction. Charlie got worried; she checked her pulse, she still had it, barely, but she needed a response to her question, or else she would die.

"Thalia! Answer me! Where were you shot?"

Thalia's breathing got heavier and grittier by the moment; she moved her eyes and looked at Charlie, she wanted to smile but it pained her too much to move. She knew that Charlie needed to know, so she showed her the wound. She had been shot in the head, luckily her Breaker Switch took the impact and kept the bullet from reaching her brain. But Breaker Switches are inside the head, meaning the bullet was still in her head, lodged into the Breaker Switch.

"Fuck… I don't know if I can get to that," Charlie looked over to Eclipse, who had successfully calmed Disharmony, "Eclipse, grab me some tweezers, there's a bullet lodged in her skull!"

"A bullet?"

"Just get me the GODDAMN tweezers!"

"Okay, okay!" Eclipse raised his hands defensively.

He got up and ran to the back of the jeep, looking inside the duffle bags,

"Are you a fucking idiot? Look in the med kit!" Charlie barked.

Eclipse smacked himself in the head and ran to the med kit, looking through it for tweezers. He finally found them and handed them to Charlie, setting the med kit beside her in case she needed anything else. Charlie took a deep breathe and prepared herself. She looked inside the hole that the bullet made, blood was dripping out of it which made it hard to see. The sunlight acted as a flashlight, so all she needed was her free hand and the tweezers. She put the tweezers in the bullet hole, Thalia wincing and growling in pain. She spread open the tweezers, making the hole bigger for her to see inside. She saw the bullet, but it seemed too far in her skull to be able to get it. She had no choice though; she reached the tweezers farther into the bullet hole, trying her best to get to the bullet. Finally the tip of the tweezers touched it, but she had given her skull 3/4's of the tweezers, not letting have much room to grab the tweezers with.

"Shit…!" Charlie almost dropped the tweezers, but held on.

She spread open the tweezers once more, managing to get it around the bullet. Before she could pull it out, Thalia jolted upwards, screaming to her heart's content in pain. Charlie dropped the tweezers due to Thalia jumping up so quickly, Thalia quickly fell back downwards.

"Thalia, you need to stop moving or I can't get it out!"

"I don't give a FUCK! It hurts too much!"

"Thalia, you could die if I don't take it out!" Charlie argued.

"Then let me die! It would be better than trying to take it out…"

Charlie pulled Eclipse over to her, "Hold her down, I need to get that bullet out or she will die."

Eclipse nodded, looking at Thalia. He looked her in the eyes, she did the same, both of them scared out of their minds. Eclipse held down her shoulders with his arms and held down her feet by sitting on her. She screamed and struggling, trying to get away from the pain, but it wasn't working. Luckily the tweezers stayed in Thalia's head, not falling out so Charlie had to put them back in her head. She gripped them again, managing to grab the bullet once more. She pinched the tweezers and pulled them out slowly. The slower she pulled the more it hurt, but if she went too fast she could injure Thalia. She managed to get it out, Thalia squealing and squawking like a bird, the pain starting to slow as the bullet was out of her head. Charlie grabbed cotton-balls and started dabbing them on the wound, cleaning up the blood from her head. Eclipse got off of Thalia and handed Charlie ace-bandage. She wrapped it around her head twice, having a tight, double layer of ace-bandage to keep her from bleeding. She let go of Thalia and put the tweezers back, setting the bullet on the ground.

"Well that was a catastrophe."

"More like a calamity." Disharmony joked.

Charlie smiled and walked over to Disharmony, she hugged her tightly, but not too tight to hurt her wound. Charlie was just about to start packing up the medical supplies when she was interrupted. Disharmony fell down; there was no bright light and she didn't have a Breaker Switch, so nobody entered her mind to make her fall. Charlie started to shake her, checking her pulse every few seconds. Charlie's eyes started tearing up, she turned her head around and saw Eclipse crying too.

"Thalia's dead…!" He cried.

Charlie turned back around to Disharmony, checking her pulse once more. Her heart was still pumping blood, barely.

"Is there anyway we can save Disharmony?"

Eclipse didn't answer, he was too busy grieving over Thalia's death. Charlie was sad too about Thalia, but it didn't help the situation with Disharmony. They didn't need two deaths on their hands.

"Eclipse, she's dead. Stop grieving and get up! We couldn't save Thalia, but we can still save Disharmony! We don't need two deaths on our hands."

Eclipse realized Charlie's point, "Fine, but we're giving her a proper burial afterwards!"

"Fine! Just help me with Disharmony!"

Eclipse made his way over to Charlie and Disharmony, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Is there any way we can save her? Her pulse is slowing by the minute!"

Eclipse thought for a moment, he knew they had limited time so he rushed to say his thoughts.

"You could download her into the Breaker Switch! Bring her back out when we have the right medicine!"

"But she doesn't have one!"

Eclipse smacked himself on the forehead and began thinking again. Then an idea popped into Charlie's mind,

"Let's give her Thalia's!"

"No fucking way! It's broken anyway, the bullet destroyed it!"

"Dammit!"

The two thought more, Charlie checking Disharmony's pulse once more. It was starting to stabilize but not enough to have Disharmony wake up. They still needed to hurry though,

"Give her mine!" Eclipse said.

"What? No! Give her mind, I don't even know anything about these things!"

"I can't operate on you to take it out! You ran a facility; there were deaths and doctors on standby, you can take mine out and give it to her! Just do it!"

Charlie growled, "Fine! But we need to hurry!"

* * *

 **Here she is! I even managed to get 'er out early. I hope you enjoyed, it's going to be just as good as Anthropocalypse.**


	2. Effie Elise (Trailer)

_"Effie, my only son, promise me one thing... Promise me you will survive. I don't want to see you in heaven for a long time. I love you, and I wish I could be with you forever, even in heaven, but you need to make your life worthwhile."_

 _"I promise..."_

* * *

Effie drew back his arrow in the string of his bow. His arms struggled and wiggled, then he steadied. He closed one of his eyes and stared down his target. He released his fingers and the arrow flew through the air. In the blink of an eye the arrow went from Effie's hands, to the head of a Vicer. At least that's what Effie called them. Effie had kept his distance with people and society, so he didn't know that people called them Vicer's. He ran down the small hill and through the field, running towards the Vicer to get his arrow back. He was remembering memories from when he was a child...

He ran through the fields to his mom, whom had her arms spread out, and he jumped into her arms. The two of them laughed and hugged, their games bringing joy to both of them. Later in the day his father was helping him with a bow and arrow. He held it in his hands, drawing the arrow back into his right hand, his left holding the bow.

"Keep your aim straight, just the slightest slip-up can lead to-"

Effie let go of the arrow; it flew through the air, whistling as it cut, but it missed the huge target. It landed in a nearby tree, barely missing a bird.

"That..." His dad finished.

"Sorry..."

"It's alright! You did surprisingly well for your first shot!"

Effie smiled as his dad handed him another arrow to continue. Life repeated in that way; his mom bonding with him in the mornings while his father was at work, and bonding with his dad in the afternoon when his mom cleaned and cooked. Life in the country was perfect; until the day Vicer's flooded the streets, the day was too perfectly traumatic for memory, it didn't even feel like a memory, it felt like he was reliving reality every time it happened.

He had officially turned 15 seven months ago; he was hanging out with his friends in the woods, they would always sit on an old, metal, and wooden bridge. He was laughing with his two friends, Audrey and Shawn. They were talking about normal teen things; school, crushes, technology, anything that came up in conversation. Then he got a call from his mom, he had never been so petrified in his life.

"Effie! Get home now! Something's wrong with your father and traffic is backed up for miles! Tell your friends to get home too! HURRY!"

* * *

"What happened to your dad?"

"Same thing that happens to everyone..."

* * *

"Effie Elise; the biggest threat to F.E.A.R. and Insanity, but not to us!"

The dark red fox stood on a podium for everyone to see. He was encased in a glass tube-like casing, holding his position as people stared at him. His dark red fur stood out the most, but his back had a black stained tattoo of two wings. His brownish black hair also stood out, but not as much. The only other noticeable thing would be his entirely white left foot.

"Effie Elise! Whose side are you on?"

* * *

 ** _What's more confusing than watching everyone around you die~?_**

"I won't let you do this alone!" Effie said sternly.

 ** _I know you won't admit it, but everyone lies~!_**

"I love you..."

 ** _Your blood lust will harm everyone! Even you~!_**

"Somebody here's bringing in Biters! Why else would our people be getting bites overnight?" A male voice scolded.

 _ **You just need, to keep pushing through~!**_

"We're getting out, one way or another."

 _ **Watch what you say! Because the world is dangerous~!**_

"EFFIE!"

 _ **Now your feelings will turn to rust~!**_

* * *

 **Effie Elise**

 **Coming soon...**


	3. Operation

Disharmony lied limp on the bed of the jeep, her heart beating, but she wasn't stable enough to be conscious. Charlie and Eclipse were setting up a way for Charlie to do surgery on him. Charlie started talking herself down; she restated important things to remember while operating, she tried her hardest to calm herself, and listened to every word Eclipse said about Breaker Switches.

"Levi-"

"Stop calling me that."

Charlie sighed, "Eclipse," he turned to face her, "I'm scared. What if I hurt you? I'm not like Ballora and Baby, I haven't operated as much as them."

"I wouldn't let you do this if I didn't trust you. I don't care if you've operated one or one hundred times. I know that you can do this."

"If you say so…"

Eclipse took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He muttered to himself, but Charlie couldn't pick it up due to her high amount of stress. She looked over at Disharmony; seeing her lie lifeless made her feel awful, she wasn't conscious which made it 10x worse, if Charlie had one slip-up, Disharmony could die on the spot.

"Let's do this." Eclipse said.

Charlie grabbed a sedative pill and handed it to Eclipse. He took the pill, put it in his mouth, and swallowed it. He lied down on the makeshift bed they had made, shortly after he fell asleep. Charlie took a deep breath and readied herself.

"Here we go…"

She looked at Disharmony and noticed a scar around her temples and the side of her skull. That's probably where she had to cut Eclipse. She grabbed a scalpel and a knife, kneeling down to face Eclipse. She didn't have a surgical knife on-hand, so she had to work with a regular army knife. She held the scalpel to his head, scared for what was about to happen, but she steadied. She cut through his skin with the scalpel, blood dripped and oozed from his body, but Charlie couldn't stop. She kept cutting, aligning the exact same shape as the one on Disharmony's. When she started cutting through the temples, that's where it got bad. The temples are the weakest part of the human skull, that didn't go well with what Charlie was doing.

"Shit…!"

She grabbed rags and towels, trying to stop the blood, they barely held it back but at least they worked. She had made the trace for the incision and grabbed the army knife, preparing herself once more for what was going to come. She cut through layers of skin and what felt like bone; the army knife did worse damage than what a real surgical knife would have done, which scared Charlie for what she was doing. She heard a clink of what sounded like metal, she assumed she hit the Breaker Switch and stopped cutting. Now for the hard part. She reached her hand into the cuts; she now had to pull out the skin and bone from her cuts, she reached her hand and and immediately regretted it. Blood covered her hand and fingers, but she had to keep going. She grabbed layers of skin, ripping them up from his head, then flipping them over like a book. When she reached the bone, there was no turning back. She grabbed the bone and tugged, the sound of cracking and ripping agonized her ears. She wanted to puke on the ground beside her, but she kept going. A loud crack trembled through her ears, then a slit clicked. She had pulled out the bone successfully, she could see the Breaker Switch, but the blood was drowning it, slowly flooding the gash in his head. Charlie tried to clean out the blood but there was too much, she couldn't stop the surge of blood, even if her life depended on it. But it wasn't her life that was on the line. She rolled him over and the blood poured out of his skull like watermelon juice draining from a watermelon. She gagged at the sight but pushed through it. She rolled him back over and looked at the Breaker Switch. There were multiple cords and lines running through his skull that attached to it, none of which she knew did what. She was about to cut the Breaker Switch out when she heard a sound from behind her. She turned around to see Disharmony shaking around hysterically. She was kicking her legs and flailing her arms, then she started screaming like she was being murdered. She stood up to go help her but she was knocked to the ground by a hand grabbing her foot. Charlie recognized the situation. Not again… No! Not again! She rolled over, her vision was hazy, just as before. She kicked at what was coming for her, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was. Her vision started to come-to and she saw the creature. Her heart sank like the Titanic. She crawled underneath the jeep and watched as the creature got closer to her. The sight of a Lilkaver crawling towards her was deathly chilling. Charlie had killed him. It was her fault he died. She knew she wasn't able to do it. Yet she complied.

"I'm sorry…"

Eclipse's living corpse reached it's arms out towards her, and grabbed her leg. She thought it was the end, the end for her, the end for Disharmony. Then she realized she had a choice. She had a choice to try and help Disharmony, she had a choice to operate on Eclipse. She had a choice to live. She kicked the Biter with her other foot, right where the gaping hole of where she had operated. The weak part of the skull she had reached was easily breached by Charlie's foot. She destroyed the Breaker Switch, but she killed the Biter. She crawled out from under the jeep and stood up, blood covering her hands, feet, and face. None of it bothered her, as she had her mind fixed on one thing. Helping Disharmony. The Breaker Switch was broken, the only one they had left was hers. But there was nobody to give it to Disharmony. She looked at Disharmony, her body still flailing around like an inflatable-tube-man. Before she could even let out a peep, she was interrupted. Disharmony shot up, her eyes wide open,

"EFFIE!"

* * *

 **F.E.A.R.**

 **Anthropocalypse 2 is BACK! I've been rehabilitated and ready to write again! If you didn't see the update (because it has been deleted) it said I needed a break because the story wasn't ready. But now it is! Three day weekend has got me HYPED and I am ready to write some more! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you're ready for more catastrophe's!**

 **Disharmony: CALAMITY'S!**

 **Fine,** **calamity's.**

 **Have a nice day, and drink a glass of water.**

 **I might post another chapter later tonight if I feel like it ;)**


	4. Scarlet Thorn

**Four Days Later**

* * *

Effie awoke to the sound of gunshots. Nothing out of the ordinary. He was traveling through rough areas to reach his destination; if things got out of hand, him and his friends were ready with guns, knives, and grenades all on hand. He looked out of the windshield, the only glass that was attached to the car, no windows to be seen, and recognized the area they were in. F.E.A.R. Troops would hide in bunkers and behind sandbags waiting for Insanity members to travel through. Thankfully nobody ever went there anymore, except for the occasional scouts that would roam the area.

"Insanity or F.E.A.R.?" Effie asked.

A brown bear turned his head around, "Neither, refugees got trigger-happy."

"Freddy, eyes on the road!" A dark blue fox said.

The bear obliged and turned his head back around.

"There is no road, Jack."

"Fuck off." The fox shoved Freddy.

"Hold on tight, Effie. We're heading on the forest trail."

Effie listened to Freddy and held onto his seat. The van they were in hopped into the air as they drove over mogul-like hills. They drove through bushes and tall grass, eventually landing in a forest. They drove through the leaves on the ground and on the uneven terrain. Effie was trying not to bounce around in the seat, but some of the bumps were too much for his grasp. Finally they landed on an old, dirt pathway that covered the land.

"That was a wreck…" Effie teased.

"Shut up white-foot!" Freddy responded.

Effie shut up and smirked, knowing Freddy got annoyed easily. Freddy drove the van down the dirt road, the trees and forest blocking them from the view of people outside. Effie looked at Jack and Freddy as he liked back down on the seat, wanting to go to sleep. But, he was interrupted by Jack,

"Hey, you might not want to take another nap. We're about fifteen minutes away."

"Then give me ten minutes."

"Bitch-" Jack stood up from his seat and lunged at Effie.

Effie moved out of the way, having Jack land his face into the seat. Effie lied on the bed of the van then rolled underneath the seat. Due to his skinnier size than Jack, he was able to shimmy himself into the back of the van where Jack couldn't get to him.

"I win!"

Freddy slammed on the breaks, launching Effie in the air and causing him to hit his head.

"Get FUCKED!" Jack shouted.

Freddy whacked Jack in the back with a baton, knocking him onto the seat. He sat back down in the drivers seat and drove off again,

"Both of you, knock it the hell off!"

Effie rubbed the back of his head, trying to see if there was any damage. Jack shushed and kept in the back seat, knowing Freddy would shove him back if he tried to sit up front.

* * *

Around fifteen minutes later the three of them reached Catsall, the town which they had taken over. Freddy parked the jeep outside the gate and left the keys in the ignition, turning it off though. Effie pulled the door handle and kicked them open, hopping out of the back with large amounts of hyper. Jack and Freddy got out normally, opening the doors and getting out like normal people, closing the doors behind them. Effie shut the doors behind him as well, realizing he had forgotten. He walked through the entrance to the gate; steel gates held back anything from getting inside, Biters, animals, anything that they didn't need inside, stayed behind the gates. Freddy and Jack walked behind him, slightly farther away though. A guard halted them at the gate,

"State your names and business."

"Freddy Fazbear, sergeant."

"Jack Kyles, soldier."

"Effie Elise…"

Freddy, Jack, and the guard looked at Effie in confusion. Freddy and Jack said their names, but also said their jobs.

"Name _and_ business!" The guard shouted.

"Sorry, sir… Effie Elise, soldier."

The guard opened the gate, the wood creaked as it slowly opened. Effie could hear Freddy and Jack muttering behind him, most likely pondering about why he didn't state his business along with his name. He tried to shrug it off but the constant muttering of the two kept pushing the thoughts through his head like a train.

By the time they had reached the elevator, Effie had, had enough of the two muttering behind him. He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face the bear and fox, both of them stopping too,

"Can you stop muttering about me? I know what I did, you don't need to keep antagonizing me!"

Freddy shut up immediately, not wanting to see Effie's angry side. But Jack didn't care, he hated being confronted and pointed at by people. His tail puffed up like a cat's,

"Why don't you quit eavesdropping on our conversation? Better yet, why don't you answer our questions so we don't have to keep wondering!" Jack shoved Effie, "Go on! Answer! Why didn't you state your position at the front gate?"

Effie shoved Jack back, and he returned it. Both of them shoved each other a few times, then they got physical. At least they tried. Effie had got a punch on Jack, before the two could fight, Freddy pushed them off of each other,

"Both of you, knock it the FUCK off! You're acting like children! Jack, let him keep his business to himself. Effie, mind your own business. Now get in the elevator."

Effie and Jack's tails lowered in shame, as well as their ears. Freddy took charge of leading and walked towards the elevator. The two looked at each other, then back at Freddy and continued on their way. The two gave each other death-glares every now-and-then, but kept their focus on getting to their destination. The two got into a mechanical elevator behind Freddy; he pressed one of the buttons, pulled the lever, and the elevator began lowering downwards.

"It's been awhile since we've seen any Vicer's, it's peculiar."

"F.E.A.R. and Insanity have been killing them nonstop. I'm not complaining, Scarlet Thorn hasn't had to waste soldier's like us on killing Biter's." Freddy said, "And can you quit calling them Vicer's? It's two different letters than Biter's."

"I grew up calling 'em Vicer's, so I'm calling them Vicer's."

Freddy grunted and crossed his arms. He quickly uncrossed them as the elevator came to an abrupt stop. He pulled the lever and the mechanical door opened, the three of them walked out, following behind Freddy to their destination. Effie looked around the hallways; the walls were holding surprisingly well for an underground bunker. He saw a few more people heading down the hall towards them; a black and yellow leopard, a light blue rabbit, and a gray koala. Effie locked eyes with the rabbit, their height almost matching each-others. Both of them continued on their ways, but they both turned their heads around slightly to look at each other longer. Freddy tugged on his arm and set his attention back on walking,

"'You checking her out?" He said jokingly.

"Fuck off, Freddy. We were making eye contact, that's it."

Freddy chuckled, Jack as well. Effie grumbled and turned his head back around to look, all he saw was a glimpse of the cheetah's feet going up the elevator. Freddy redirected Effie's head again to face him,

"Turn around one more time, and I'm not gonna stop you from running into a wall."

Effie walked into a wall, hitting his face against it.

"Whoops, guess I was too late." He joked.

"I swear to god…!"

Effie was about to charge at Freddy and tackle him, but he calmed himself and continued on his way. Jack leaned over to shove Effie, but he moved forward quickly, causing Jack to fall on the ground.

"Goddammit!" He said.

Effie and Freddy laughed at Jack, Effie felt better about himself now that he wasn't the center of attention. Freddy turned down another hallway, this one more slick and clean than the others. The walls were tiled white, unlike the bluish-black ones in the other hallways. They didn't half to walk too far, as Freddy turned to a dark-wooden door. A label was on the door read "Gold". Freddy knocked on the door,

"Who is it?" A male voice called from inside.

"You're one and only brother."

"Come in."

Freddy opened the door and walked in, followed by Jack and Effie. The room was decorated like an office, but also a lounge. A bear that looked identical to Freddy stood up from his desk, his golden fur sticking out from everything else in the room. He set down paper's on his desk and sat down in a red-velvet chair across from another red-velvet couch.

"Have a seat." Gold said.

Freddy sat down parallel from his brother, Jack sat on Freddy's right and Effie sat on Freddy's left. Gold crossed his legs, waiting for Freddy to explain why they were there.

"East Regiment hasn't contacted us in two weeks, we think F.E.A.R. has something to do with it."

"Why F.E.A.R.?"

"Insanity was breached a few days ago, but they're still climbing the ranks. F.E.A.R. hasn't even tried to attack us lately, they've got to be up to something."

"How do you know it's not The Red Undead? Or Ice Owls? Even Brass Butterflies? I need solid evidence that it's F.E.A.R."

Effie and Jack said nothing, listening to the brother's conversation. Multiple times Effie wanted to cut in, but it wasn't necessary, Jack kept his thoughts clear and listened with no questions.

"Where is F.E.A.R. located? East. Brass Butterflies are in the West and Ice Owls are in the North."

Gold interrupted, "Red Undead are also in the East. Any proof to that?"

"Well, no-"

"Then we can't plan an attack on F.E.A.R. unless you have hard evidence that the East Regiment was attacked by F.E.A.R." Gold admonished.

"But-"

"Good day, Freddy!" Freddy shut up and stood up to leave the room, "Unless you two have any evidence, I advise you follow behind Freddy." Gold said to Jack and Effie.

The two stood up as well and followed behind Freddy. Before they left, Effie turned around and faced Gold one last time. Freddy tugged on his arm but Effie held his ground.

"Do you need something, Elise?"

Effie said nothing. After a few moments of thought he spoke,

"Have a nice day, Mr. Fazbear."

* * *

 **F.E.A.R.**

 **First Encounter Assault Recon. We are the second highest rank in the records of most threatening groups in the apocalypse. Insanity will fall to F.E.A.R., Red Undead, Brass Butterflies, Ice Owls? None of those will ever climb as high as us. If you join, you will be accepted upon us. Nobody will shun you. You will be protected. Everyone, will F.E.A.R. you...**

 **Join us, and leave the others, put F.E.A.R. into their eyes.**


	5. Against Orders

Disharmony was curled up in the back of the jeep, Charlie driving up front. She was pondering about what happened three days ago; she didn't remember Thalia and Eclipse dying, all she remembered was waking up screaming the name of somebody. She couldn't even remember the name she was shouting. Whoever it was, she couldn't stop thinking about them. She had memories of somebody, somebody she didn't recognize, but the memories were too hazy to even get details. The only thing she could purely make out were black wings on the back of the person.

"I recognize those wings…"

"What?" Charlie asked, overhearing Disharmony.

"I keep remembering that person, they had a tattoo of wings on their back. What was their name?"

"Effie." Charlie reminded.

"There we go! That was their name… But what does wings mean?"

Disharmony and Charlie pondered, trying to think of what the tattoo of wings meant. Charlie snapped her fingers, Disharmony perking her ears and head up, listening to her.

"Wings usually represent freedom. You don't like following orders," Disharmony growled slightly, "Maybe you two connect because you're both relatively free?"

"Maybe." Disharmony grunted, "This is bullshit…! For every day that the world went to shit, I haven't had to deal with Tomfuckery like this! The world is a corrupted hellhole that nobody seems to try and fix! All they care about is power! Trying to climb the ranks of how dangerous they are!"

"Disharmony, calm d-"

"No! Fuck that! I'm tired of this! If people would stop trying to kill each other, and kill these monsters, then maybe humanity would have a chance! If the world could just try to find a cure, then maybe, JUST MAYBE, we would have a chance at survival! But with all this bullshit going on, we're getting nowhere! This is bull-fuck!"

Charlie ignored Disharmony's obscene language, but she did notice her point, the world was crumbling. Disharmony wanted to rant more, but she had nothing to rant about, so she held silent for a few moments. Charlie looked at the road ahead, noticing the road was blocked by a cluster of wooden barriers, concrete barriers, and police spike-strips. Charlie slowed the jeep, holding her foot on the brakes, stopping not too far away from the blockade of stoppage.

"Dammit, why is there always something to stop us from traveling? We can never drive for a certain amount of time before something stops us."

Disharmony rubbed her temples, "What's blocking us?"

Charlie got out of the jeep, "Concrete and wooden barriers, spike-strips, literally everything to keep us from going on." Disharmony was about to get out of the jeep when Charlie noticed another detail, "There's a symbol of something I can't make out, but it's red."

Disharmony's green eyes lit up, "Is it a rose or a face?"

Charlie walked closer to the stockade, trying to figure out what the symbol was. Disharmony got out too, trying to see what it was. When Disharmony got close enough, she noticed the symbol,

"Charlie! Get back in the jeep!"

"Why-"

A gunshot echoed through the town.

* * *

Effie walked behind Freddy and Jack through the hallways towards the elevator. Freddy was drooping his head down in shame, he was ashamed that his brother proved his statement wrong. Effie wanted to cheer him up, but it was hard to cheer him up instead of angering him when he was upset. Either way, Effie didn't want him to feel upset, even if he was angry, it would be better than how he was feeling now. Effie put his arm on Freddy's shoulder,

"Hey, why the long face?"

"You know why…"

Effie took his arm off of Freddy. He tried to think of a way to make him feel better, Jack not doing anything about Freddy. Then an idea popped into Effie's head,

"Why don't we go check on East Regiment ourselves? We can see if it's Red Undead or F.E.A.R.!"

Freddy's ears perked up, "How are we supposed to get out? They don't let us out unless we have a mission."

"We're Scarlet Thorn, the third highest group of power in the apocalypse, I think we can convince a few guards to let us out." Jack cut into their conversation.

"Which vehicle are we taking, then?" Freddy asked.

"Anything that has weapons. F.E.A.R. and Red Undead are loaded, we'll need protection." Effie said.

"Then let's get to it!"

Freddy started sprint-walking towards the elevator, Jack and Effie following behind him quickly after. They waited as the elevator lowered with two people inside coming down. It was the same blue rabbit and cheetah from earlier. The two groups swapped places, Effie, Freddy, and Jack getting into the elevator as the rabbit and cheetah got out. Effie made eye-contact with the rabbit once more, both of them smirking as the elevator cut them off, rising upwards.

"Why do you keep staring at, Avery?" Freddy asked.

So that was her name, Avery. Effie liked her name. He realized Freddy was asking him a question and snapped back into reality, trying to gather his thoughts.

"We made eye-contact, that's it. Quit taking it out of context."

Freddy and Jack chuckled, Effie blushing in embarrassment. The elevator raised upwards, creaking and clanking due to it's mechanical structure. It wasn't long until they reached the top, it went surprisingly fast for how deep it went.

When they reached the top, they were immediately caught by a guard near the gate.

"Where are you three going?" He asked.

Freddy took charge, "We forgot one of our weapons in van 27."

"Okay, do you mind if I come with you?"

"Nope, we don't mind."

"Alright then, let's go."

The guard turned around and walked over towards the gate. Freddy, Jack, and Effie followed behind him, Freddy leading their little caravan. The guard they were following flagged down the guard on top of the gate.

"Open the gate, these three forgot their weapons."

"Yes, sir."

The large gate opened up slowly, creaking as it did before. They followed the guard to the van they had taken before, he opened the door and waited for them to get in.

"Well? Get your weapons." He said.

Freddy got into the car; he grabbed the baton he had hit Jack with earlier and hopped out, he whacked the guard over the head, knocking him out and dropping him to the ground. The other guard on the gate heard the thump and got suspicious,

"Everything okay down there?"

Freddy, Jack, and Effie got back into the car; Freddy used the keys that were already in the van to start it, Effie and Jack got into the other seats, getting ready to leave. The guard on the gate sounded an alarm, it was blaring a loud, annoying, squealing sound to alert everyone above and below ground.

"Freddy! GO!" Effie shouted.

The car backed up to face the road ahead of them, then drove forward, speeding off into the forest. Effie held onto his seat, Jack doing the same as the van was going way faster than it was before.

"Here comes, Scarlet Thorn!"

* * *

 **Scarlet Thorn**

 **Scarlet Thorn is the third highest** **rank in the records of most threatening groups in the apocalypse. F.E.A.R. and Insanity think they can lead the ranks, but they're evil. They make fake promises, they kill innocent people, you can't trust anyone. Scarlet Thorn doesn't want any trouble, we have bunkers for you to stay safe underground from Biters and attacks from others. We have allies in Ice Owls, they help us with out missions. Join Scarlet Thorn, and become safe. You will never have to worry about Biters or outsiders again.**


	6. Safe Haven or False Reality?

A gunshot echoed through the town. Charlie and Disharmony stood petrified; the bullet had glanced Charlie, barely missing her head and shoulder, both of them wondering if it was an accidental miss or a warning. Either way, they had their attention. Charlie raised her hands in the air, Disharmony remaining in the back of the jeep, not wanting to be noticed. From atop the wall came a black-furred wolf, a white spot covering his left eye. Charlie hadn't noticed the wall in the dark, only the barriers in front of it. He held a large gun in his hands, one Charlie couldn't make out, but it kept her in place.

"State your name and business!"

Charlie tried to gather her thoughts, "Charlie Leόn."

"And your business?"

Charlie didn't know how to respond to that. She didn't mean to get onto their grounds, but what was she supposed to say? One wrong move and she would be shot-dead on the site. But if she held silent for too long, just as she was doing now, she would have the same outcome.

Her thoughts scrambled like eggs, "I-uh-don't know-I mean-uh"

"Answer the goddamn question!"

Charlie said the first thing that came to mind, "Renegade."

The wolf raised his weapon, "Are you a threat to the Red Undead? Renegades are usually hostile…"

"No sir. We're just trying to-"

"We? What do you mean we?"

Charlie mentally kicked herself. She had given away Disharmony's position. But maybe she could still hide her. It wasn't likely to work, but it was worth a try.

"Sorry, I'm from the South. I meant me and my jeep."

Just as Charlie suspected, the wolf didn't buy it. He lowered his gun and turned around. Then arose another person, wearing the same uniform as the wolf. The second was a chicken, just as Charlie. He murmured something to his co-worker, they were too far for Charlie to hear. The wolf turned back and faced Charlie, the chicken walked back down and left. ' _Shit…_ ' Charlie thought.

"We're obligated to search your vehicle, unless you want to reveal what you're hiding…?"

"Search. I've got nothing to hide." Charlie responded.

The guard winced. He tilted his head then turned around signaling the people inside the walls to exit. Charlie took the time she had while the guard was turning around to her advantage. She quickly ran to the jeep, not getting close to the back though, as she didn't want to look suspicious.

"Disharmony, run! Your black serpentine body will blend in with the darkness!" Charlie whispered.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Go! Now! I'll be fine! If you can survive Ballora and Baby, then you deserve to live another day! I promise, I'll survive!"

Disharmony tightened her eyelids. She sighed, her muscles tensed up and made her limbs shiver and shake. She opened her eyes and looked at Charlie, both of them locking their eyes. Disharmony grabbed Charlie and pulled her close. She leaned in and kissed her. Charlie was weirded out at first, but let Disharmony kiss her. When she pulled herself off of Charlie, she noticed people were about to come check the jeep,

"For the record, that's not the first time I've kissed a girl. And I'm NOT a lesbian, I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me."

Disharmony smiled as she sneaked away, Charlie dazed yet happy. It was weird to kiss her best friend, but what was the difference between a hug and a kiss? It was a friendly kiss. Charlie realized why Disharmony left so quickly; she turned around to the sound of feet walking on asphalt. She pulled herself away from the jeep, trying not to glance over where Disharmony had left. Three guards walked over; the chicken from earlier, a human in full black clothes with a white mask, purple tears steaming down from the eyes, and a woman, her black hair tied in a weird variation, tri-tails, a ponytail on the left, right, and back of her head.

"Hello, miss. How are you doing today?" The marionette-like male asked.

"Fine…"

"Alright, I'm gonna need you to come with me." He said, holding out his hand to grab hers.

"W-Where are we going?"

"Inside, we need to make sure you're not a-" The male cut himself off, "Never mind. Just come inside, we need to make sure you're not bitten."

"I'm not bitten, does it look like I am?" Charlie snapped.

"Miss, please don't yell at me. It would be best if you didn't resist, otherwise you would not like it."

Charlie obliged, not wanting to have a repeat of not listening. She gave the male her hand; he grabbed it and held it tight, pulling her towards the inside the wall. She turned her head back as she walked, watching as the chicken and the female searched her jeep. She didn't forget anything, did she? Nothing important at least. The two had reached the wall, the male grabbed keys out of his pocket and unlocked the thick, metal door, allowing them to enter.

The inside was not at all what Charlie expected. The Red Undead had kept their society looking normal. Buildings weren't destroyed, people were actually outside and enjoying themselves, not a threat to be seen. Walls were spread out all around the town; some of them were makeshift, having different types of materials to hold them up like barricades, others being well-built brick or stone walls. It looked absolutely perfect, so why were the Red Undead ranked on the list of dangers if they were so protective? Maybe there was something going on behind the scenes… But who knows, this was the first Charlie had seen of the Red Undead.

Before she knew it, Charlie had made it to a building which looked like a prison. Not an asylum, not a safe house, none of what she was previously exposed to, it was definitely a prison.

"Why am I going into a prison?"

"This is where we keep people for crimes, or when we have nowhere to put them until later." He responded.

Charlie grunted as the male shoved her into the building, bringing her through the building and hallways to a cell. Charlie remembered the facility, A.K.A. the asylum, how she was able to run it until Ballora and Baby showed up. She wondered what had happened to it when she and Bonnie had left. After getting lost in her thoughts, Charlie almost ran into a wall before the masked-man grabbed her shirt and pulled her back. He pointed to one of the other cells and unlocked it with his keys, shoving Charlie into it then locking it afterwards.

"You'll be brought to examination either in a few minutes, a few hours, or even a day. Depends on who else we have to deal with. Until then, chat with your cellmate."

The male walked out of sight from Charlie. She got her balance back from being shoved and turned around. There was another person in the cell with her, sitting in the corner. It was a Japanese woman; her reddish black hair was put into a ponytail, she had black pants on, a white t-shirt, and a black tattoo on her left arm that read ' _Make life worthwhile before it is taken away_ '.

"Hi..." Charlie said.

The woman responded a few moments later, "Hello."

"I'm, Charlie. What's your name?"

The woman didn't respond at first. She tilted her head and stared at Charlie, her name interested her. She smirked and looked Charlie in the eyes. She stood up and held out her hand to shake, revealing herself from the dark corner for Charlie to see hear more clearly,

"My name is Osaka. Osaka Natsuki."

* * *

 **Shout out to Mr Quartz for PMing me while I was writing this chapter xD**


	7. It's Never YOUR Fault!

Disharmony ran, faster than she had ever run in her life. She didn't know where she was supposed to go, but she ran. The haunting forest trees mocked her, the moonlight couldn't shine through for her to see. All she could see was the darkness of the forest. Her eyes did slightly help though, making the place slightly brighter, giving her more field-of-view. She had to stop soon, she had been running for seven hours, only taking a break every thirty minutes. But she couldn't stop until she got out of the forest, Biters were tracking her scent. That's why she could only stop for a few minutes before she had to run again. She found an old trail thankfully, at least it gave her some direction on where she could go. But it didn't help the fact she was still lost. What if she couldn't find Charlie again? What Charlie died? What if _she_ died? There were no answers to the questions, she could only hope for the best and wait for the answers to unravel. She didn't have to wait long to find out the answer for one of those questions. She heard a loud honking sound, but it couldn't be a vehicle, she was in the middle of the woods. Then she remembered she was on a trail. She turned around to see bright lights blinding her, then a loud crash echoed through the woods. The large vehicle stopped and the two front doors opened, a bear and a fox getting out.

"Shit!"

"Freddy, what the fuck did you do?!" The two shouted simultaneously.

The back door opened and another fox fell out, almost falling on his face, but managed to stay on his feet. He put his hands on his head, his eyes bulging out of his skull. They had no idea what they had hit, but it didn't matter, they might have killed it.

"Freddy! Why the fuck didn't you stop?" Effie shouted.

"It's a fucking dirt road! It's not my fault these goddamn tires don't cooperate on it!"

"Oh shut the fuck up! It's never _your_ fault!" Jack fought.

The three began shouting expletives and insults left and right, not getting anywhere with the situation. Over all the fighting, none of them noticed the creature's limbs twitch and her eyes opening. Her vision was hazy, she saw blurred figures, one tall and brown, the others were shorter, one being blue, and the other red. She held silent, not wanting to disturb them if they were talking about her. All she could hear were mumbles and gibberish, the vehicle had really damaged her senses. So much so she didn't even know her nose was bleeding until it reached her lip. She did nothing to stop it, it hurt too much to move.

"We can't just leave it here! What if it dies?"

"So what? It's not our problem! We don't even know what the fuck this thing is!" Freddy yelled back at Effie.

"Even if we did know what it was and it was our problem, we can't do anything! We probably couldn't even get it into the van!" Jack cut in.

"Callin' me fat?" Disharmony spoke, her voice sounding different than usual.

Freddy and Jack locked eyes, both in shock that the creature could even speak English, that it could even speak words! Effie didn't seem shocked, he seemed more interested, wanting to know how she could talk, what she was. He walked up to her, cutting through Freddy and Jack, and got down on his knees to get closer to her current height.

"Hey, 'you okay?"

Disharmony sighed, but quickly stopped from the pain, wincing, "I just got hit by a van, how do you think I feel?"

Effie smiled at her crude charisma, "Can't say I know." He stood up and faced Jack and Freddy, "I don't care what you two say, but we're helping-" Effie looked back at Disharmony, "What's your name?"

"Disharmony…" She said with a grunt.

"Disharmony." Effie finished.

Jack put his hands on his hips, as well as Freddy, "We didn't sneak out of Scarlet Thorn and drive for nine hours to pick up a refugee, Effie!" Freddy shouted.

Disharmony stopped listening after she heard that word… Effie. She had a friend named Effie a long time ago, when she wasn't the horrific, patchwork of a creature she was now. Their fur were the same colors, but their voices were different, as well as their appearances. She flustered the thoughts out of her head and began listening to the conversation once more.

"What if this was another member of Scarlet Thorn? Would you just leave them in the dust like you want to do to her?" Effie shouted.

"She's not a member of Scarlet Thorn! That's the difference between her and another one of us! How do we know we can even trust her?"

"You hit her with a fucking van, Freddy!" Jack screamed.

"I thought you were on my side?"

"Fuck both of you! You're both right and both wrong! I'm not picking sides anymore, so figure it out yourselves!"

"Fuck you too!" Freddy exclaimed.

Disharmony had enough. She wiped the blood off of her face and attempted to stand up. Both Effie and Freddy stopped fighting when she stood up. She was taller than they expected, but around the same height as Freddy. Effie was struck with awe, Freddy was frozen in fear. Disharmony huffed, the pain still hurting her but she didn't care, she didn't want them to fight anymore.

"I don't care if you trust me or not, just know, it's your fault I'm injured." She said to Freddy.

"What do you expect me to do? How do I know I should trust you? How do I know your not a refugee and your one of the other groups? How do I know that you wont kill us?"

"Dude, back off!" Effie said to Freddy.

"No, he's right." Disharmony said, her head slouching over, "I wouldn't blame you for not trusting me…"

Effie growled at Freddy, "Why's that?"

"Because I don't trust myself…"

Effie wanted to speak, but he kept his mouth shut. Freddy crossed his arms and looked at Effie, proving his point about her. Disharmony looked through the windshield and saw Jack loading a shotgun, not noticing Disharmony's glance. She tried to move away from the van, but the pain from it slamming into her wouldn't let her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Freddy asked in confusion.

"Trying to get away from-"

Disharmony was cut off from a loud bang. She stood in shock, her eyes tightened shut. She thought she had been shot, but that wasn't the case. She opened her eyes and looked at the two, neither Freddy nor Effie had been shot, so why did a round go off? Then it hit them. Freddy and Effie dashed to open the doors, Disharmony already seeing what had happened from the windshield. She covered her mouth with her hands, gagging, trying not to puke.

"Holy shit!"

"Oh my god!"

Freddy and Effie looked at the sight, both of them also trying not to vomit. Effie had failed that task; he looked away and stepped off a few meters, he gagged and gagged, finally puking on the ground. Disharmony saw and heard Effie puking, which made her do the same. Both of them gagged and heaved as Freddy stood in shock. He was too frozen to cry, to puke, to do anything. All he could do was look. Jack had killed himself. His almost headless body leaned limp against the seat; he had put the shotgun in his mouth and pulled the trigger, taking off the top of his skull, leaving splotches and splatters of blood in the van. It smelled absolutely awful, the only good thing was he shot his brain out, so he wouldn't come back and have them kill him again. Blood stained the floor, the ceiling, the walls, it was like they painted the inside pure blood-red.

"Why…?" Freddy murmured to himself.

Disharmony and Effie finally finished vomiting. They wiped off their mouths with their arms, both feeling queasy. They turned back around and looked one more time, their stomachs empty with nothing left to get rid of. Effie wasn't frozen like Freddy, his emotions were running clearly. His eyes teared up; he dropped to his knees, he clenched his fists tightly, and squeezed his eyes shut as he cried. His weeping was obvious, as his friend had just died. Freddy climbed into the van and grabbed Jack's deceased arm. He pulled it towards him and picked up his dead body, holding it in his hands. He turned around and showed it to Disharmony and Effie,

"This is your fault! If you hadn't of showed up, we wouldn't have hit you and Jack wouldn't have died!"

" _We_ wouldn't have hit her? No! You hit her! It's your fault! Don't blame Disharmony for your mistakes!" Effie stood up, his eyes still tearing up, "Jack was right… It's never _your_ fault…! It's always somebody else that did it! That's why you lost your girlfriend!" Effie roared.

"Don't talk about Charlie like that!"

"Fuck her!"

Disharmony stopped listening once more. Freddy said he had a girlfriend named Charlie. It couldn't be the same person… Could it? Charlie isn't usually a girls name. Disharmony remembered; back at the barn when Charlie told Bonnie about their other friend, Foxy? He had died, but he also asked if somebody named Freddy was dead too. Disharmony set her mind in place, the pieces went together, so it had to be a match.

Disharmony cut in from the fighting, "You said he had a girlfriend named Charlie, right?"

"Yeah…! What's it to you…?" Freddy sobbed.

"I know where she is." It didn't seem like Freddy was buying it, "She's a yellow chicken that ran an asylum. You, her, and Bonnie built it up together. She thought you were dead, not knowing where you were. I can bring you to her… If you trust me."

Freddy pondered, Effie was still upset but amused at Disharmony's knowledge. Freddy put Jack's body on the floor of the van and faced Disharmony, looking her dead in the eyes.

"Where is she?"

"With the Red Undead."

* * *

Charlie woke up from the wooden-plank of a bed, the sound of a metal gun banging on metal bars wasn't a pretty sound. She stood up, rubbing her head, Osaka doing something similar. She rubbed her head slightly, but stretched more and had already stood up, ready to go. Charlie looked at who was waking them up, it was non-other than the masked man from last night.

"How are you ladies doing today?"

"Fuck off." Osaka said.

"Fine, just hungry." Charlie said after Osaka.

The man smirked at Osaka's quirkiness.

"What's your name?" Charlie asked.

"Call me Marionette."

Charlie winced, she knew it wasn't his real name, then she stopped when she realized Disharmony did the same thing. Her real name wasn't Disharmony. Marionette unlocked the door and opened it; instead of the usual handcuffing to keep them from escaping, he kept their hands free, as if he trusted them. Osaka left the room first, staring at Marionette the entire time. Charlie followed after her; Marionette noticed her face, her limbs were tensing up, her face was locked in the same expression, and she seemed scared, like she was going to be smacked.

"What're you worried about? I ain't gonna hurt you."

Charlie sighed, "It's nothing, I just feel weird."

Marionette left her alone, even if she was lying about how she felt, he wasn't going to do anything. They began walking down the hallway, seeing other inmates and cellmates in other cells. They winced and stared at the three, Charlie feeling bad for some reason, not knowing why. She looked at Osaka, whom had no say or care about the other people staring and judging them.

* * *

 **Sorry I didn't update with a chapter yesterday, I got caught up in stuff and lost track of time. But guess what, this chapter is DOUBLE the size of a normal one! That's my sorry for not posting yesterday. If you look closely in the chapter, you might notice a potential future twist? It's very, VERY subtle, but you can still guess! Anyway, sorry for the delay, but I'm back! And if you were confused, yes, that is Osaka from 400 Days (which btw isn't cancelled nor Circus of Horror).**

 **Have a nice day, and drink a glass of water.**

 **Just don't drink it while reading this chapter, or you might puke.**


	8. It's Nice To Take A Break Sometimes

Charlie was confused and frightened by some of the sights she saw while walking through. The place, at first glance, seemed like a place where you could go for a normal society. There were normal people, normal children, normal families. But that was on one side of the town. The side she had crossed onto, it was a place of confusion, a place of occult… A place of sex. She felt uncomfortable; there were women walking around with no shirts or bras, she heard people having sex in buildings, it was very uncomfortable. She saw blood stains on walls and on the ground, people injecting themselves with needles, people smoking god-knows-what. Marionette and Osaka were untouched by the aura.

"How are you not uncomfortable…? This place is disgusting…"

"I've been across the district before. Just try not to make eye contact and don't talk to people." Osaka said.

"Districts?"

"They're divided," Marionette turned around and stared at Osaka as she began to explain, "There's Raw-District, the one we're in now. There's no rules, no laws, you could literally get raped here, and nobody would be punished. It's a place for druggies and deranged psychotics, or people who want to have sex but don't have a lover." Charlie covered her mouth in discomfort, "Then there's N.W.O-District, the one you showed up at, where people want to forget about life on the outside of these walls and live their lives like before, in a New World Order." Charlie listened to Osaka, "There's also Military-District; people there either used to be soldiers, or are trying to become them, wanting to serve the world and the people here. Nothing much other than that, they're just military people." Osaka took a deep breath, "Last one… Renegade-District. It sounds like it would be a place of crime, but it's where they keep prisoners and delinquents, and sometimes people like us. That's where we were at earlier."

Charlie and Osaka huffed, both of them tired from all the information, Osaka having to speak it, and Charlie having to take it in to remember. Marionette was smirking, having listened to their entire conversation. Charlie looked around them, trying to find out when they were going to get out of Raw-District. It wasn't long until Marionette spoke,

"You said you were hungry, right?" He asked Charlie.

"Very."

Marionette turned right, walking towards one of the walls, one of the sturdy brick ones. There was a metal door in front of them; Marionette grabbed a chain of keys out of his pocket, flipping through until he got one labeled _nine_ , matching the number on the door. He unlocked the door and opened it, both Osaka and Charlie entering. He locked it behind them; the wall was high enough it was like a hallway, lights were even shining through it. Marionette led them through the small corridor, heading towards another door. Charlie had no idea what was on the other side, even Osaka, but they soon got the answer. Marionette unlocked the door with a key labeled _ten_ , Charlie and Osaka then seeing the other side. Nothing out of the ordinary; it was a lunch room, food was being served, people were eating, it was like a cafeteria.

"Go on, get yourselves some food. You won't be needed for another thirty minutes or two." Marionette said.

Charlie and Osaka did so, both walking into the cafeteria. Osaka had been in there before, so she knew what to expect. But Charlie hadn't; she didn't know where to sit, which people were okay, what they had to eat. She just followed behind Osaka, she seemed as if she knew what she was doing. Charlie looked around the room, looking at all of the people in it. There were guards as usual, green jackets with a red face on the back of them. There were delinquents, some wearing bandanna's, some wearing masks, some having small weapons, some having large weapons, all of them looking menacing. And finally, normal people. They looked like they just wanted to have a normal life, just wanting to eat without thought. They were most likely from N.W.O-District. Charlie refocused her mind on following Osaka, she was really hungry for some reason. Osaka grabbed a plate, followed by Charlie, then silverware, then moved on. They walked up to a line of a table, having trays and bowls of food, like an all-you-can-eat buffet. The food looked pretty good, most of it. Osaka got mashed potatoes, some kind of meat, macaroni & cheese, and a roll of bread. Charlie got the exact same thing, except she got an extra roll of bread. She followed behind Osaka as they sat at a table with two other people, presumably ones that Osaka knew. It was another human, his hair short and black, and there was a black bear, his red hair standing out.

"Armin, Kendrick, meet Charlie." The two waved, "Charlie, meet Armin and Kendrick." Charlie waved back.

"When did she show up?" The bear asked.

"Yesterday. She says she was driving through town and discovered this place. Then she got dragged in against her will, not forcefully, but she didn't have a choice. And now she's here." Osaka responded.

"Does she know how you got here?" He looked at Charlie, "Osaka was brought in because she-"

"Armin! Don't tell her the story!" Osaka cut off.

Charlie just smiled and listened, eating her food as she did so. Charlie noticed Osaka was blushing, most likely because she didn't want Armin to tell the story. Armin and Kendrick already reminded her of two people she had met before, it was too early to tell if they really did act the same, but she saw some similarities.

"Osaka was brought in because she-" Osaka reached over the table to grab Armin, but Charlie pulled her back, "She slept with one of the guards, but she killed him afterwards!"

Charlie, Armin, and Kendrick laughed at Osaka. She had the face of rage, but she was embarrassed on the inside. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and her rage fell.

"At least I didn't betray Ice Owls like, Kendrick." She said.

"They kicked me out first!" Charlie almost choked on her food when she laughed at his zero-to-one-hundred reaction, "I'm not the one that tried to break into the place, then try to break out three times."

"Four." Armin corrected.

The four laughed, they realized they had been talking too much and not eating, unlike Charlie. Which brought up another thought, why hadn't she talked much?

"Hey, chicken?" Charlie perked her head up from her plate, "Cat got your tongue? Why aren't you talking?" Kendrick asked.

Charlie swallowed her food, "First of all, that's racist. Second, I'm not much of a talker, I'm a thinker. I like to take in the conversation and speak when I feel like it. Now can I get back to eating?"

"Aw come on! Tell us a story! Play a game! Give us something!" Armin said with a smile.

"Like what?"

Armin bit his lip and looked up, then an idea popped into his head, "Truth or dare?"

"That's a kids game." Osaka cut in.

"No it ain't, it helps people bond! Just one time? Come on!"

"Alright, lay it on me." Charlie said.

"Truth or dare?"

Charlie's reactions was quick, "Truth."

Armin thought in his head, trying to think of something to ask her. Osaka had her hand on her forehead, embarrassed by Charlie and Armin. Kendrick was smirking and laughing.

"Have you ever…" Armin smirked slyly, "Have you ever kissed someone?"

Charlie scoffed, "Are you serious? Yes, I think everyone here has."

Armin looked down at his plate, trying not to blush. Osaka and Kendrick were trying their hardest not to laugh. Charlie felt sympathy for Armin, feeling bad for his obvious blushing.

"Hey, it's fine. I didn't kiss someone until after the apocalypse started, that's not too long ago."

Armin smiled slightly.

"Osaka, you go."

"Fine. Kendrick?"

"Yeah?"

Osaka sighed, "Truth or dare."

"Dare." Kendrick said cockily.

Osaka noticed Kendrick's cockiness, so she wanted to give him something to go along with his cockiness. It wasn't long until an idea popped into her head.

"Go ask Jackie out on a date."

Osaka smiled as Kendrick's face turned bright red.

"Why Jackie? Out of everyone here!"

"Because you have a crush on her."

Kendrick growled. He stood up from the table and forced himself to walk towards another table. It reminded him of high school, being nervous, walking from table to table, having to ask out a girl. Osaka, Armin, and Charlie were laughing their lungs out. Kendrick tapped on Jackie's shoulder; the red furred rabbit turned around, her blue eyes distracting Kendrick,

"What's up, Kendrick? Did you need something?"

Kendrick blushed, "I was, uh, wondering if you…"

"If I what?"

Kendrick turned his head around and looked at the three, Osaka was laughing her heart out. Armin flicked his fingers in a shooing motion, telling him to get on with it. Charlie held her hand in a peace sign, giving him confidence.

"Do you…" He sighed, "Do you want to go on a date with me?"

Kendrick's face was ready to frown at Jackie's response, but to his surprise, she didn't say anything. She was in shock, she was blushing with an awkward, yet nice, smile.

"Uh… Sure! Where at?"

Kendrick didn't believe what Jackie had said, "Um, is the aviary a good place?"

"Sure! See you… Tomorrow?"

"Yeah! Is six o'clock good?"

"Great. I'll see you then."

"See you, Jackie."

Kendrick turned back around and walked back to his table. Osaka was disappointed, she was hoping Jackie would reject him. Charlie was smiling, as well as Armin. Charlie was happy for him, Armin thought he was being too awkward.

"Alright, alright. Who's turn to ask?"

"Why not you?" Charlie said.

Kendrick smirked, "Alright then. Charlie? Truth or dare?"

"Of course you pick me," Charlie took one last bite of her food and looked up, "I'm not a risky person, truth."

Kendrick thought for a few moments. They had been asking mostly romantic things, which was weird. But, he might as well stick with what they had going, and there was only one thing left for him to ask.

"Have you ever had sex?"

Charlie's eyes lit up. She wasn't expecting such a question. She realized her face was making it seem like she never had, Armin and Kendrick were beginning to smile."

"Yes."

"Doesn't seem like it. When? With who?" Kendrick accused.

"I don't need to answer that."

"Oh come on! We've all said embarrassing things before we started playing this game! Just do it." Armin pleaded.

"I don't want to!"

"Armin, back off. Leave her be, there's no shame in never having sex."

Charlie growled, "I had sex around a week ago."

"With who?" Kendrick joked.

"A rabbit named, Bonnie."


	9. Yes Sir

The four of them finished their food, Charlie wasn't talking to any of them, she was too upset about earlier. Osaka kept trying to talk to her, but Charlie shut her up, that's how upset she was. Marionette walked up to Charlie, Osaka being behind her,

"Ready to go?"

"Where?" Charlie asked.

"To the Warden's office, we're gonna see if you can leave or you need to stay." Marionette explained.

Charlie nodded in agreement, "And what about, Osaka?"

Marionette leaned to the side, not noticing Osaka until then. Osaka stepped up and stood next to Charlie, a puzzled look on her face. Marionette was smiling, but neither Charlie nor Osaka could see due to the mask on his face.

"She's going to be taken back to her cell."

"That's bullshit! You didn't bring me with you and her just to eat breakfast, where am I really going?" Osaka shouted.

Charlie noticed Osaka's point. Marionette liked Osaka's knowledge, she was usually quirky and smart, but it was still impressive. Marionette took a deep breath and put his hands on his hips,

"You caught me." Osaka crossed her arms, "You're wanted in Military-District."

"'The fuck do they want?"

"You're one of the toughest people here, Military-District loves you. Just head down there by yourself, I trust you." Marionette said.

Osaka rolled her eyes, "If Charlie's being let out, tell me. I'm saying bye to her."

"It hasn't even been twenty-four hours, why 'you so attached?" Marionette asked.

"Because she acknowledges I'm a person, not a renegade… Unlike some people."

Marionette chuckled, "Alright then. If she gets released, you will be alerted. Now get to Military-District," Osaka raised her eyebrows and turned her head with sass, "NOW!" Marionette screamed.

Osaka straightened up and walked off, muttering to herself as she did so. Marionette turned around and headed for one of the doors, Charlie following behind him. Charlie was still fed-up with Osaka and her friends, but she was starting to forgive Osaka after what she said. Marionette opened the door and stepped through, Charlie following after him, then he locked the door behind them.

* * *

Freddy shoveled the last bit of dirt back onto the ground. He stuck the shovel in the ground and looked at the sight, him, Effie, and Disharmony had made Jack a makeshift grave. They had a large stone Disharmony found for a gravestone, Effie picked flowers and put them in a bouquet, and Freddy dug and filled in the grave. Freddy sighed, a shiver climbing through his body.

"I'm sorry…" Freddy grieved.

He walked towards the jeep and grabbed his jacket. The brown jacket with a thorny, scarlet red rose on the shoulders and back. He brought the jacket over to the burial and lied it on the dirt, flattening it out neatly. Effie stood with his right arm across his chest, trying not to cry at his now deceased friend. Disharmony didn't feel sad about Jack's death, but she felt bad for Effie and Freddy.

"Effie, get up front. Disharmony, you can ride in the back. Ignore the mess, please."

Disharmony and Effie complied, both heading for their designated seats. Freddy shed one last tear, then turned around, heading for the van. He got into the diver's seat, hearing Effie click his seat-belt as he sat down. The smell from the blood and other things from Jack's body filled the entire van, staining it with its smell. Effie covered his mouth and nose with his hand, Disharmony doing the same. Freddy wasn't bothered by it, his thoughts were focused on something other than smell. He put the keys in the ignition and started the car, beginning to drive off shortly after. Effie looked over at Freddy, he still seemed sad, but he was dry of tears. He missed Jack as well and wanted to cry, but it wasn't in his blood to cry, he didn't cry that often. The last time he cried was when his mom dad, and that was over a year ago.

* * *

 _ **The road only gets longer the farther you go...**_

 _ **When life's in the fast lane, you can't go slow...**_

 _ **The older you get, the more you grow...**_

 _ **All of these things I know...**_

 _ **Life is a precious gift.**_

 _ **One that you can't throw away.**_

 _ **Give everyone else a lift.**_

 _ **Before you sit alone on the bay.**_

* * *

"So, you said Scarlet Thorn just had a break out?" A male asked.

"Yes sir."

"Hopefully that keeps Ice Owls from attacking, the breach really did a number on us." The male looked out the window of the building, looking upon his people down below, "I need you to do something for me."

"Yes sir?"

"Find that draconequus and bring her to Insanity. She would make a great member." The male said.

"Sir, she was last spotted with Scarlet Thorn."

"At least it's not F.E.A.R. But I know you can get her, or you will be downgraded from your position. I trust you Markus."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Charlie and Marionette had reached the end of the hall, the travel through the large building being annoyingly far. Marionette knocked on a door labeled _Ennard_. Marionette entered the room without knocking; a man with a metallic arm and gray clothes turned to face Marionette, the mask on his face blocking his smile when he saw Charlie.

"Well, well, well, look who it is! Charlie, the girl who allegedly _found_ this place and didn't mean to be brought in! Come, sit down. Marionette, you can sit over here with me." Ennard said.

Marionette and Charlie complied. Marionette sat beside Ennard as he cupped his hands, Charlie sitting down on he red-velvet couch across from them.

"So Charlie," Ennard began, "You claim that you were driving through town and stumbled upon the Red Undead, correct?"

"Yes, I was looking for-"

"Ah, hold on." Ennard interrupted, "Wait until I get done with my questions, then you may tell me how you got here."

Charlie growled but obliged.

"Have you ever heard of the Red Undead?"

"No."

"Okay… Do you know any of the highest groups in the apocalypse currently?" Ennard asked.

"Yes."

"Which ones?"

Charlie sighed, trying to think, "Insanity, F.E.A.R., and Brass Butterflies."

Ennard smiled under his mask. Nobody he questioned ever talked about Brass Butterflies, mostly because they were disbanding. He looked at Marionette, he winked at Ennard, both of them having the same thought in their heads.

"How did you hear about Brass Butterflies?"

"I used to be the leader."

* * *

 **It's been a bit since I've done an Author's Note... Hi! The surprise is still coming, I have left a few hints in some of the chapters, not all, but some! I've seen people starting to guess, and I think you guys need a hint. But, the surprise is coming soon, so you don't get one! Muahahaha! Okay, that was rude, sorry... But, it is coming soon, so fasten your seat-belts, and be ready for a wild ride! The story is going to twist HEAVILY when this surprise comes.**

 **Have a nice day, and drink a glass of water.**

 **And watch a movie.**

 **I'd recommend The Ring.**


	10. One or The Other

Ennard and Marionette couldn't believe the words they were hearing. Ennard didn't believe her, but Marionette was on board. Charlie sat with her arms crossed, a smile stretched across her face. Ennard and Marionette looked away from each other and looked at Charlie, both of their facial expressions hidden by their masks.

"How long ago was this?" Ennard asked.

"Seven months ago was when I was the leader, but I left two weeks ago."

Ennard frowned under his mask. He tapped on Marionette's shoulder as he looked at him, neither of them knowing what to do. Charlie watched aimlessly as the two looked and muttered at each other, Charlie not able to hear either of them.

"How do we know you didn't ' _leave_ ' to come spy on the Red Undead? How do we know you were the leader-?"

Charlie slammed her hand on the table in front of them, "How do you know I was the leader?" Charlie exclaimed as she interrupted, "I held in command for seven straight months! I know that doesn't sound like a long time, but for the piece of shit world nowadays, that's a long fucking time! And you want proof?" Charlie stood up and rolled up the back of her shirt, revealing the tattoo of a butterfly on her back, "That's the symbol for a leader!" She rolled down her shirt and sat back on the couch, "I know that you know it's a leader symbol, because this isn't the first time I've been captured! I bet if you showed me your back, I'd see a tattoo of the Red Undead!" Both Ennard and Marionette sat in shock, "So unless none of this convinces you, with all of my proof, lock me up for all I care! Because I know, that no matter how much you don't believe me, I was in charge of over two thousand people for seven straight months!"

Charlie finished her rant, both Ennard and Marionette locked in their places like statues. Charlie's face was bright red, but it was beginning to look slightly green. Ennard realized the situation and got his thoughts together,

"We'll continue this tomorrow, Ms. Leōn."

"Mrs." Charlie corrected, "I got married, I just don't know where my husband is."

Ennard nodded and stood up, followed by Marionette. Charlie began to sweat, she wasn't angry anymore, but she was still sweating. Ennard looked at Charlie's face, it began to get more and more green. He realized what was happening and tried to hurry up,

"You will be taken back to your cell, we'll deal with this later-"

Charlie stood up, her face fully green, "Yeah, yeah, thanks. I'll be right back!"

Charlie busted out the door, Marionette was about to follow her when Ennard held him back. Charlie looked at the signs as she ran, finally seeing one for a bathroom. She busted through the door and into one of the stalls. She immediately puked. She vomited into the toilet for a solid minute, afterwards it was just little chunks every few moments. Her throat was burning, but she pushed through it.

"What the fuck…?" She groaned, falling to the floor in defeat.

Her stomach felt awful, like she had eaten a spike-ball. Her throat still burned as if she was going to puke again, but there was nothing left in her stomach to get rid of. Then she heard the sound of the door opening, a familiar voice talking to her,

"Charlie? You in here?"

Charlie tried to stand herself up, but she was too weak to stand.

"I'm in the first stall… On the ground…" She said.

She watched as shoes clopped on the tiled floor, approaching her stall. When the door opened, she felt relieved to see Osaka standing there, concerned about her situation. Osaka gazed at the sight, then quickly reached out her hand, Charlie grabbing it, and pulling her up off the ground.

"What the hell happened?" Osaka asked.

Charlie sighed in pain, "I don't know… One moment I was in Ennard's office or whatever, then I felt like my insides were going to blow up. I ran into here and I immediately puked. God… I'm so weak…"

Osaka hugged her friend, comforting her was she was in pain. The door opened behind them once more, another familiar face showing up. Marionette looked at the catastrophe that had happened; Charlie looking as pale as a cloud, the puke she had barfed up filling the toilet, and Osaka comforting her as she looked like a Biter. Wait? A Biter!

"Osaka move!"

"Why-?"

Marionette shoved Osaka to the ground, Charlie falling down without any support for her to lean on. Marionette pulled out a tomahawk from his sheath, he held it in the air, ready to swing. Charlie barely rolled over as he swung down,

"Stop! I'm not one of them!"

"But you're going to be! YOU'RE TURNING!"

He swung the ax once more, gracing Charlie as it met the wall. She crawled backwards, pressing herself into a corner by accident. She tried to stand up, but her limbs were too weak. Marionette clenched the ax as he pulled it out of the wall. He held it above his head, and swung downwards. Charlie screamed in fear. Her eyes clenched shut. But she opened them to see a sight she didn't think she'd see. Osaka had tackled Marionette to the ground, knocking the ax away from his grasp. He was trying to get away from her but she locked him in place. She knelt on his back, his left arm pinned under his own weight, and his right arm being bent backwards, Osaka pulling it downwards as well over her knee. One final push downwards on his arm and his arm would be broken, but she didn't need to hurt him… Yet.

"She's not bitten, or one of them…" Osaka pushed his arm down slower, paining him more, "Never take matters into your own hands again, she's just feeling sick."

Osaka shoved Marionette away as she stepped off of him, walking over to Charlie to help her up once more. She took Osaka's hand and stood up with her help, smiling as she pulled her in for another hug.

"Thank you so much…"

Osaka pulled herself off of Charlie, "Any time…"

The two looked at Marionette, he lied on the tiled floor in agony, Osaka having done a large number on him, but nothing severe. Charlie managed to get her ground and stand on her own; she walked into the stall which she had puked in, she picked up the tomahawk off of the ground and examined it, bringing it out to show Osaka.

"How did you know I was in here? I thought you were in Military-District." Charlie asked, handing Osaka the ax.

"I'm not going to leave you alone with him just like that," Osaka chortled as Marionette grunted, "I heard you leaving the room, having yelled at Ennard, and followed the sound of your footsteps. Once I figured out your route, I knew where you were going."

Charlie smiled as she hugged her friend once more.

"What do we do about Marionette?" She asked.

Osaka puffed with a small laugh, "Let him get up himself, he's a big guy, he can handle himself."

Charlie giggled as the two left the room, leaving Marionette on the floor.

* * *

The next day, Effie woke up to an abrupt bump, knocking him into the air. Thankfully his seat-belt held him down. He looked around to see what had caused him to wake up; they had been driving for who-knows how long, but they weren't too worn out as they had taken break for a few hours yesterday. Freddy slept the most, as he was the driver, but it was still tiring to drive. Effie could tell they were in a town; it seemed abandoned, there were few Biters if any, and the roads they were driving on were old and crumbling on the edges.

"Where are we at?" Effie asked.

"Creedance. Not too far from the Red Undead." Freddy responded.

Effie nodded and turned his head around, trying to ignore the blood stains. He looked through the metal guard that sectioned off the trunk from the van. He looked at Disharmony, she seemed to have woken up as well. He unbuckled from his seat and shimmied his way to the next row.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Freddy asked, trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"Checking on Disharmony."

He tried his best to keep from looking at the mess, but he was forced to when he dropped onto the ground, quickly rolling under the seats as he did once before. He made his way to Disharmony, tapping on her shoulder when he got there.

"What do you want?" She asked, a tired yet annoyed tone in her voice.

"Just checking on you."

"I don't need to be checked on, I can handle myself." She snapped.

Effie sighed, "Can you help me with something then?"

"What is it?"

"Something bit or scratched or did something to my back, can you check for me? Please?"

Disharmony sighed, "Sure…"

Effie sat down beside Disharmony; he took off the jacket he had over top the shirt, then he pulled his arms out of the sleeves, rolled up his shirt, then took it off from his neck. Disharmony was expecting to see a bite from a bug or scratch from a branch or something, but what she saw instead baffled her. It was the pair of wings she remembered. He had a black tattoo of wings, covering his entire back.

"Is there something there?" He asked.

"Put your shirt back on, it's just a burn from the seat when you came to an abrupt stop."

Effie did as she said and put his shirt back on, his jacket afterwards. He turned around and faced Disharmony,

"Thanks, Disharmony."

"Audrey…"

Effie was confused at first, then it struck him. He looked at her, her pony head, her platinum hair. Now it made sense as to why he felt as though he recognized her. When his mom called about his dad, he was with Audrey on the bridge. They were friends for years, when the apocalypse came, they were separated.

"Audrey-?"

Effie was interrupted by the van coming to a hard stop. Him and Disharmony slammed against the cage-like divider, both of them screaming in agony as the metal smashed their skin.

"Freddy! You okay?"

He didn't get a response, which scared him. Effie shimmied his way forward, his body paining as he reached for the handle. Finally he opened it, getting out of the van, his body paining all over. Disharmony followed behind him, both of their bodies aching with pain. Effie turned around to see that the side of the van had collided with another vehicle.

"FREDDY!" Effie shouted.

He ran to the vehicle that had crashed into them, trying to get around it. He was going so quickly he didn't notice the symbol on the side of it. But Disharmony did.

"Effie! Stop! It's Insanity!"

Effie immediately stopped in his tracks. He slowly began to sneak, Disharmony catching on to his plan, and the both of them continued around the jeep. Disharmony noticed where they were at immediately; she saw the wall her and Charlie were at before, she noticed the surrounding buildings, and even the Red Undead symbol. Effie gazed at the sight, soldiers from Insanity were holding Freddy at gunpoint.

"Put your hands up!" A soldier shouted.

Freddy didn't do as they said, he kept his hands down, trying to keep them from shooting.

"I SAID PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

Effie was about to run out and help Freddy, but Disharmony held him back. Effie didn't realize what was happening, he turned around quickly and accidentally slapped Disharmony across the face. When he realized who he had slapped, he immediately covered his mouth in regret.

"Audrey! I'm so sorry-!"

"It's fine, just…" Disharmony sighed, "Go help your friend, I'll be right behind you."

Effie nodded; he turned around and tackled one of the soldiers to the ground, but he underestimated their strength. Effie was flipped onto his back by the soldier, then he was pinned to the ground. Disharmony flew into the air; she swooped down like a bird and knocked down one of the soldiers, another charged at her, but she grabbed him by the neck, tightening her grip by the second.

"Hold your fire!" A male voice called from inside the vehicle.

The door opened, then came out a light and dark blue wolf. Disharmony recognized him, it was the wolf that had shot her and Thalia a few days ago. She immediately dropped the soldier to the ground, his neck scarred with scratches and marks.

"What the fuck do you want, Markus?" Disharmony shouted.

"Insanity needs you! We can take over Insanity and be the world's highest dangerous group! All we need is you! Just come with us!"

"What about Freddy and Effie?"

Markus scoffed, "Freddy's a wanted fugitive in Insanity! He's going to die. As for the little fox over there, he can live, I guess."

Effie struggled to get out, he wanted neither of them to be taken from him. He had just realized Disharmony was Audrey, and he had known Freddy for the entire apocalypse.

"You're not taking either of them!"

Markus frowned, "Well if you're in charge here, then I guess you get to choose! Which one? Freddy dies and you keep your draconequus, or we take the draconequus, and Freddy stays with you!"

The soldier let Effie stand up to make the decision. He held still for a moment, then he made up his mind.

* * *

 **(Read Chapter 14 at the bottom to understand the changes if you are confused)**


	11. The Surprise Coincidence

Effie had a choice; he could let Markus and his gang from Insanity take Disharmony (Audrey) and let Freddy stay with him, or they kill Freddy and let Disharmony stay with him. But he knew what to choose. He sighed as he looked at the ground, closing his eyes, Markus, Freddy, and Disharmony all staring as he thought. He opened his eyes and raised his head up, locking eyes with Markus,

"Take Disharmony…"

"Wha-?"

Markus smirked, "Good choice…" He snapped his fingers, "Get the draconequus, let go of the bear."

Disharmony struggled as the soldiers began tackling her, handcuffing her and pinning her down to take her away. Effie watched as his world crumbled around him; he didn't want them to take Audrey, he wanted to change his mind, but without Freddy, he would have lost both of his best friends, but he would have Audrey back. Before he could even let out a peep, the sound of more people running along asphalt locked him in place. He watched as Red Undead soldiers began attacking Insanity soldiers. He wanted to do something, he wanted to help Audrey, he wanted to help Freddy, but he couldn't. Before he knew it, he was knocked to the ground.

Charlie was abruptly woken up by Osaka, she shook her back and forth, shouting at her,

"Charlie! Wake the fuck up! You need to see this!"

Charlie rolled over and landed on her feet, barely. She noticed the cell door was open, but she couldn't say anything before she was pulled out of it by Osaka. The two of them ran through the halls, Charlie having no idea what was happening.

"Osaka, what's going on?" She asked.

"New people are being brought in! A bear and a fox!"

Charlie went along with Osaka, running through the halls at speeds they didn't need to be at. But by the time they reached N.W.O-District, there was already a crowd of people blocking them. They were no match for Osaka though; she cut through the people, some she shoved through, others she had to punch, kick, anything she had to do to get through. The entire time Charlie held onto her hand, being dragged through the sea of people. When they reached the front of the crowd, Charlie was confused by the sight. She noticed a brown bear; he reminded her of Freddy, but she had lost him a long time ago. Then from the front of the crowd entered the masked man, none other than Marionette. He was immediately followed by Ennard, the two of them walking up to the bear and fox. They were held down on their knees, guns pointed to their heads to keep them from moving.

"State your names and business." Marionette announced.

The fox went first, "Effie Elise, Scarlet Thorn."

Marionette laughed when he said he was from Scarlet Thorn. Ennard smiled under his mask, but stood strong as the people and two fugitives watched him. Ennard looked at the bear,

"You?"

He sighed as he looked down at the ground in shame, "Freddy Fazbear," Charlie's eyes lit up, "Scarlet Thorn."

Charlie ripped her hands from Osaka's and cut herself away from the crowd. She ran up to the four, Ennard and Marionette smirking as they watched Charlie run out, but not knowing why.

"Freddy! It's me, Charlie!"

Freddy's eyes lit up as well, he looked her down; her face, her body, everything looking just as he remembered her. A guard held a gun to Charlie, keeping her away from Ennard and Marionette,

"That's my husband! I was wrong about my name before, I'm not Charlie Leōn!" She turned and faced Freddy, "I'm Charlie Fazbear!"

She shoved the guard next to her and walked up to Freddy. She knelt down to Freddy's level, she leaned in and hugged him tightly. Both of them crying as they reunited. Freddy hugged her back, never wanting to let go of her again.

"Oh baby, I missed you!" Freddy said, looking Charlie in the eyes.

Ennard's eyes rolled, Marionette having his hands on his hips. Charlie grabbed Freddy's head and pressed it against hers, the two of them sharing a kiss on their knees. Marionette walked up to them to pull Charlie off, just as he laid a hand on her shoulder, Charlie shot up to be level with him.

"I swear to god you motherfucker, don't try to pull me off my goddamn husband because I swear to god, I will gut you and feed your insides to the Biters. So I suggest taking me with him, or it's you and every motherfucker here's head on a silver platter! Got it?"

Marionette obliged and backed up, letting Ennard take control once more. The guards and soldiers held off Charlie as well. Osaka was smiling, tearing up at Charlie's happiness. Ennard straightened up and readied to get things moving again,

"Charlie, you can come with Freddy. Afterwards, you will be brought back to your cell until Freddy is released from observation."

Charlie nodded in agreement. Guards and soldiers lifted up Effie and Freddy, Charlie walking alongside them. The crowd of people began to disband as the group of guards and soldiers escorted Marionette, Ennard, Freddy, Charlie, and Effie.

Osaka was at a table with Kendrick and Armin, the three of them eating their lunch as they waited for Charlie to return. Osaka couldn't stop thinking about Charlie's face when she was reunited with her husband, it was something that not everybody could experience nowadays. She wished that she could feel the same way, but seeing it happen for another person made it just as happy.

"Hey, your friend is here." Kendrick alerted.

Osaka turned around and watched as Charlie entered the room. She was alone, as Marionette said she would be, but she didn't seem normal. She walked over to grab a food tray and silverware, not even glancing at Osaka and her friends. Kendrick and Armin didn't know if she was still upset about yesterday, or if she was having something else to deal with. Charlie finished getting her food and walked over to a table, a different one than Osaka, Kendrick, and Armin were at.

"I'll see you in a bit..." Osaka said, grabbing her food tray.

She stood up from her usual table and walked off towards Charlie, Armin and Kendrick staying at theirs. Osaka looked at Charlie, she didn't seem sad or upset, more confused or disoriented. She sat down next to her, smiling when Charlie looked at her. Charlie didn't smiled back, she just looked back down and continued eating her food.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Osaka asked.

Charlie swallowed her food and sighed, "I threw up again… I barely even made it to the bathroom…"

Osaka pondered, her eyebrows bending downwards as if she was angry. Charlie continued to eat, not even thinking about talking to Osaka, just wanting to do what she was doing. Osaka couldn't eat, she had to figure out what was wrong first.

"Are you feeling sick at all?"

Charlie rested her hand on her forehead as she leaned her head over, "It's on and off. One second I feel fine, the next my stomach feels like Hiroshima. I don't know what the fuck is happening."

Charlie kept eating her food, not stopping what so ever. She finished her plate already and stood up to get seconds. Osaka pondered as Charlie left; what could be making her so sick she has to puke every few hours, that's making her emotional, and making her hungry? She pondered for a bit longer, then realized what it could be. But there was one factor missing to the puzzle, how did it start? Then she remembered, when they were playing truth or dare with Kendrick and Armin. Osaka was brought back to real life when Charlie sat down, another full tray of food in her hands.

"Charlie, I think I know what's happening!"

Her head perked up, "What?"

Osaka covered her mouth with her fist, "You might be pregnant…!"

Charlie's eyes bulged out of her skull, her eyes lighting up like fireworks, she covered her mouth in shock. Osaka was smiling with joy for her. Charlie leaned over and hugged her, Osaka hugging back. Charlie cried on her shoulder, both of them happy for Charlie. Kendrick and Armin tried not to watch the two, but had a glance every few moments. Thankfully nobody could hear their conversation over the constant talking of other people.

"Are you sure? Why do you think I would be pregnant?" Charlie asked, tears still in her eyes.

"The constant nausea, your emotional outbreaks, the large amounts of food! It all adds up!"

Charlie's emotions drained from her face, "But how did I get pregnant…? I haven't seen Freddy in five months until today…"

Osaka let go of Charlie, she didn't realize or remember what happened in the game they played yesterday. Osaka looked down at the floor, Charlie confused. She lifted up Osaka's head to make her speak,

"In truth or dare yesterday," The memory came back to Charlie, "You said you had sex with a rabbit named Bonnie…"

"That's why I missed my period…"

Charlie's eyes began to fill up with tears once more, but not joyful ones. She felt like trash, like her entire world was going to crumble around her, like she had committed a horrible crime. Osaka tried to comfort her, but she pushed her off every time,

"I'm such a bitch…" She muttered, "What am I going to tell Freddy? That we just found each other after five months and I'm pregnant with Bonnie's baby…?"

"I'm sure he'll understand, you thought he was dead-"

"That's not okay…! We're still married, and if I tell him I'm pregnant with Bonnie's baby, he'll kill me…! I'm a worthless, good-for-nothing, sad excuse for a wife…"

Charlie stood up and walked over to one of the guards,

"I'm ready to go back to my cell…" She said, trying to dry the tears in her eyes.

"What's your name? I need to know which cell."

"Charlie Leō-" She caught herself, yet it pained her to say it, "Charlie Fazbear. I was originally brought in as Charlie Leōn."

The guard nodded and got out his keys, taking Charlie out of the cafeteria and bringing her to her cell. Osaka couldn't help but feel like it was her fault that Charlie was crying. In reality she just explained to her how it happened and what was going on, but she felt like it was her fault that she made her cry.

* * *

 **The surprise is here! I know you guys already guessed it, but it's still a surprise in my book. Any baby names? xD**

* * *

 **(Read Chapter 14 at the bottom to understand the changes if you are confused)**


	12. Establishing Plans

Disharmony woke up in a vehicle she didn't recognize. Her eyes shot open when she heard people talking, she wanted to speak but her jaw was tied shut. Along with her jaw, she was chained to the bedding, handcuffed, her wings locked together, and her tail held down by tight roping. She could barely hear, her head feeling weak, not allowing her to work properly. The sound of the large vehicle didn't help either.

"That fox wasn't very hesitant on giving us the draconequus. I honestly thought we were going to have to fight him." She heard a familiar male voice say.

"Why didn't you kill Freddy when you had the chance? He's the number one fugitive on Insanity's list, Markus." A female said.

"I'm a man of my word, I only bend the rules when I need to. A promise is a promise."

Anger flowed through Disharmony's veins, pulsing though her limbs as she struggled. The chains creaked and clanked as she tried to move. Disharmony was a powerful person, but she couldn't break steel, no matter how hard she tried. Then a chill haunted her body; behind her something slid open, it was either a door or a window, but either way, she knew she was in trouble.

"Hey draconequus, knock it the fuck off!"

Disharmony mumbled, the muzzle-like strap not allowing her to talk. The female laughed at her dilemma, knowing there was nothing she could do about it. He tapped on her shoulder,

"Want me to take off your muzzle?" She joked

Before Disharmony couldn't respond before she and the female rabbit were interrupted by Markus,

"Ymir! What did I say?"

"Just let me take off the muzzle! She has the right to speak." Ymir argued.

Markus sighed, "Fine, take off the muzzle…" Ymir began to untie the muzzle, "ONLY the muzzle!"

"I get it!"

She began to untie the muzzle around Disharmony's jaw, allowing her to speak once more. Once it was off, Disharmony moved her jaw around in various ways after regaining the ability to move it. Ymir put the muzzle back inside the actual vehicle, leaving Disharmony in the bed, locked down like a wile animal,

"Thanks…?"

"Ymir," She caught, "My name is Ymir."

Disharmony lied her head back down, "Disharmony…"

Ymir raised an eyebrow, "How did you get that name?"

Disharmony sighed, not wanting to speak, even though her mouth was released. Ymir looked down at the ground, Disharmony not realizing it from the direction she was looking in. Then Disharmony felt an urge to be nice for once, even though she was being kidnapped. Ymir reminded her of herself, only nicer from what she had seen,

"I don't go by my real name…" Ymir flicked an ear, "That version of me is rotting in hell. This is the new me, the one I prefer."

"I get it…" Disharmony listened, "You don't want people to see the past, you only want them to see the future. You want them to see what you see, not an old, outdated version that you no longer respect." Ymir smiled, "I respect that."

Disharmony wanted to smile at Ymir's sympathy for her, but the situation at hand didn't support it very well. Before she could speak to Ymir once more, she heard Markus shout,

"Ymir! Shut the fuck up and pay attention to your mission. You don't need to chitchat with our guest, leave her be, and only talk to her if she talks to you first. Got it?"

"Yes sir…" Ymir said in a lighter tone.

Disharmony blamed herself for getting Ymir yelled at, but oh well, there was nothing she could do. For a F.E.A.R. soldier, she was surprisingly nice. She reminded her of Effie. Effie… Disharmony realized why she was there now; it was because of Effie, he sent her to go with F.E.A.R., but why? Why did he do it? She began to fall into a hole of thoughts in her mind, allowing her inner conscious to bring out old memories. From what she remembered, Effie was a nice person, a funny person, somebody that you could pall around with if you needed to. He was relatable, he was cheerful, and he never gave up on a friend. He always tried to impress people, not just girls, but everyone he met he tried to impress. Even if he knew he couldn't do it, he tried it anyway… That's why she loved him. On the bridge when his mom called; she was going to try and ask him out, even if there was another friend there, she didn't care. She knew she loved him, and she thought he felt the same. After all that time, neither of them ever said _I love you_ … Maybe she was wrong about Effie, maybe he wasn't the person she thought he was, maybe she thought all these things because she was so interested in him. Her love for him could have blocked out all the bad things, and only kept the good things, not allowing anything else to happen. Her mind could have allowed her to create the perfect, romantic, passionate scene for them, but Effie couldn't see into her mind. He had no idea what she was seeing in him. Maybe he never even had the thought of Disharmony liking him, maybe he didn't like her at all and was pitying her, maybe he wasn't the person she saw… But what if it was a plan? All the good things could be true, all the bad things could be false, maybe Effie felt the exact same way Disharmony felt in that moment, and he set up the perfect situation in his head to let F.E.A.R. take her, but manage to get her back into his life, and never let go again.

Osaka entered her cell by escort from a guard; she looked at Charlie as she lied on her side, facing the wall as she lied down. The metal door closed behind them, the metal made a clanking sound which caused Charlie to jump slightly, but she kept facing the wall. Osaka tried to climb up to her bunk, but Charlie pushed her back down onto the ground, not a care in the world.

"Come on Charlie, cheer up! You should be excited! Having a baby is an amazing experience-!"

"If the baby is you and your husband's, but this one isn't. He or she is going to have no father, and it's all my fault."

Charlie buried her face in her pillow, lying like a plank of wood on the 'bed'. Osaka sighed and sat down on hers, trying to think of a way to make Charlie not upset. Then she stood up,

"Well, if this baby is coming either way, do you want to at least come up with some names?"

"No…" Charlie groaned into her pillow.

Osaka sighed and punched the wall lightly, "I'm trying to cooperate with you, can you at least try and communicate with me? What do you want to talk about? I'm all ears down here!"

Charlie lifted her head up from the pillow, her hair messed up like she had bedhead. She grabbed her pillow and got down, her red eyes from all the tears stared Osaka right in the face.

"How am I going to tell Freddy about my pregnancy?"

Charlie sat down on Osaka's 'bed', hugging her pillow against herself for comfort. Osaka sat down beside her, grabbing her pillow as well. Charlie pulled her feet up and rested her chin on her knees, then she looked at Osaka for what to do.

Osaka sighed, clenching her pillow, "First of all, are we absolutely sure you are pregnant? Do you want to try and take a pregnancy test?"

"No." She looked at the outside of the cell, "I know I am, everything matches up. Even if I did take the test, I don't know if they would even have tests, and if I did come back positive with a child, they'd kick me out or kill me. A baby is just another mouth to feed."

Osaka realized Charlie's point, "Okay, I get you. How do you think you should tell Freddy?" Charlie looked down, her mind empty of ideas, "You could tell him your pregnant, let him calm down so his emotions aren't rushing, then tell him what happened with you and Bonnie."

"What if he gets mad?"

"You always have the _I thought you were dead_ card. If that doesn't prove him your case, I will be right by your side to help."

Charlie smiled, "Thanks, Osaka…"

"No problem," Osaka smiled, the two of them sharing a hug before pulling off, "So when do you want to tell him?"

"Tell who, what?" A male voice said.

The two of them turned their heads to see Marionette and Freddy. Charlie's heart sank when she saw Freddy; she thought she was ready to tell him, she had established everything she needed to say, but it felt as though it all went out the window when he showed up.

"Why is he here?" Osaka asked.

"Because Freddy is Charlie's husband, they will be given the rights to share a cell." Marionette said.

* * *

 **Yes, that is the same Ymir from "The Salvation" by ElliottChap14. I think I am allowed the rights though because she is my OC, he's just using Ymir in his story. But either way, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Oh, and today was my last day of school! That means, MORE CHAPTERS QUICKER!**

 **GET EXCITED**

* * *

 **(Read Chapter 14 at the bottom to understand the changes if you are confused)**


	13. The Truth Comes Out

**Ymir is pronounce Y-uh-Mear (Mear being pronounced Near with an M)**

* * *

Osaka crossed her arms, "Does that mean I'm getting kicked out? There's only two beds in here."

"Yes. Now be a lady and come with me without hesitation, it will only make it harder on you."

Osaka uncrossed her arms and took Marionette's hand. She turned around to face Charlie once more, giving her a thumbs up and a smile as Freddy walked into the cell. Marionette locked the cell behind them and began taking Osaka to another cell.

"H-Hey, Freddy…" Charlie barely spoke.

Freddy smiled at her, Charlie giving back a fake one. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up from the 'bed', both of their hands locking. He lifted up his right hand, raising Charlie's as well. He began to spin in a circle, swaying back and forth as they danced. Charlie went along with it; they both let their hands drop to each others shoulders, then dragged their hands down each others arms until they locked again. They pulled to their right, their hips locking beside each other, then leaned back, then they pulled to their left, the same happening as it did before. They leaned back once more; Freddy pulled her towards himself, he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her into the air, spinning her in a circle. Charlie landed on her feet; the two of them locked right hands and raised them in the air, Freddy spun her in a circle three times, then he leaned her back off of her feet. He leaned over and kissed her, Charlie forcing herself to kiss him back. He lifted her back onto her feet, a smile stretched across his face. Charlie smiled back, she somehow made a real smile instead of a fake one, but it didn't feel like a smile.

"Goddamn, I love you." Freddy said with a heartfelt tone.

"I can't believe you still remember that dance… We were in high school when we last danced…"

Freddy smiled, "I never forgot it."

Those words flipped Charlie upside down. She made herself feel worse and not want to tell him, but those words reminded her why she married him. Her somehow real smile turned to a frown as she sat down, her thoughts rushing through her head, now allowing her to think clearly. Freddy was concerned for her sudden flow of emotions, not knowing what was wrong with her. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her.

"What's wrong? 'You okay?" He asked.

Charlie dug her face into the pillow, not wanting to look at Freddy. He tried to comfort her, but she pushed him off her every time. She pulled herself back into the fetal-position, digging her face into her knees as she squeezed the pillow.

"Charlie, tell me what's wrong, please. I'm listening. I don't care if what you have to say is good, bad, scary, any of that! Just tell me, and I will listen."

Charlie perked up her head; her teary eyes looked at Freddy, his face full of consult. She sighed as a shiver slivered through her body, her entire body feeling like it was going to burst at any moment. She clenched her eyes shut, but managed to open them again. She looked Freddy in the eyes once more.

"Are you sure…?" Her saddened tone chilling Freddy.

"Absolutely."

She exhaled with a shudder, her mind not wanting to tell him. But she knew she had to. If she didn't tell him, he'd find out one way or another. She looked at the ground in shame, Freddy waiting for a response from her. She looked up once more and looked at Freddy, his facial expression giving away the suspense in his mind. She took a deep breath and looked at him,

"I've been feeling sick lately…" She began, "I've thrown up three times, I've been having mood-swings, and I've been craving random foods. By putting together all the pieces, I figured out why…" Freddy listened closely, leaning in to hear, "I think I'm pregnant…"

Freddy's eyes lit up, "That's wonderful!" Charlie looked up in surprise, "We're going to be a family! Just when I come back, I find out that I'm going to be a father! It'll be just you, me, and our little baby…"

Freddy grabbed Charlie's hand, a look of joy in his face as she looked at him. She told him the main reason, but that wasn't what was killing her on the inside. Her face went from a saddened look to depressed,

"I don't think the baby is yours, Freddy…"

His once joyful expression turned to dazed, "W-What do you mean?" He stuttered, "Why wouldn't it be mine? It's been five months, the symptoms are still in effect then."

Charlie pushed her limits, "I think it's Bonnie's!"

Charlie's words knocked Freddy off the tower he once stood on. His baffled expression turned into different things. One moment he was sad, the next angry, and the other bewildered. But one emotion stood victorious over the others… Anger.

"You cheating BITCH!"

Freddy jolted up, bringing Charlie with him. He shoved her against the wall, not letting her leave. She struggled as he tightened his grip around her neck. He clenched his eyes shut, but they busted back open in rage,

"How could you? How could you do this to me? I'm your fucking HUSBAND! I'm gone for five months, and you've already slept with another guy? Who does that? I can't believe you!"

"I thought you were dead-!"

"That doesn't give you ANY right to be with somebody else! If you didn't know I was alive, that means I could still be out there! But you didn't give a fuck! You just wanted to get rid of me and have sex with anybody you found!"

Charlie could barely talk due to Freddy's tight grip on her neck, "T-Then why didn't y-you try to find m-m-me…?"

Freddy realized her point, but his rage didn't allow him to stop. He lifted her up off the ground by her neck, his grip not allowing her to fall. Before he could choke her anymore, the sound of a metal door opening scared him and caused him to stop. He turned around to see Osaka standing in front of Marionette.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter was kinda short, but I'll try to get another one out later tonight!**


	14. Welcome To Insanity

Osaka moved to the side, allowing Marionette to confront Freddy. When Osaka noticed Charlie on the ground, she moved past the two and down to Charlie, checking her to make sure she was okay. Marionette got upfront with Freddy,

"What the fuck was that? I left you for five fucking minutes, and you already attacked her? What the fuck! I thought you were her husband!"

"I am!" He turned and looked at Charlie, "At least I thought I was."

Osaka began looking at Charlie's wounds; it was mainly her neck, it was purple, red, black, all kinds of colors in all kinds of places. Freddy had crushed her windpipe, hopefully not permanently. Osaka stood up to face Freddy and Marionette,

"You crushed her fucking windpipe! What the hell pushed you to make you almost choke her to death?"

"She told me she was pregnant with another man's baby! Not mine, someone else!"

Osaka mentally kicked herself, giving away Charlie's secret. Charlie couldn't even speak though, her throat felt as though it had been filled with concrete, barely able to breathe. Marionette crossed his arms and looked at Osaka, her face filled with guilt,

"Is this true, Osaka? Is Charlie pregnant?"

She sighed, "Yes…"

That only fed Freddy's animosity. He turned around and looked Charlie in the face, she not being able to look back. His arms tensed up as he reached out to grab her. Marionette couldn't stop him, but Osaka could. She grabbed Freddy's wrist before he could reach Charlie; she spun in a circle, her arm going over her head, not letting go of Freddy's arm. She locked her arm in place, having Freddy's spun upside down then right side up. She held his contorted arm in place, then she dropped her other arm down on it, knocking his deformed arm downwards. He shouted in pain as he swung his other arm to grab her; she ducked down to make him punch the wall, then she jumped up and locked her arms around the back of his neck. He moved to grab and push her off him, but she used his neck like a ledge, swinging from his neck to his back, pushing him forwards to fall. He fell on the floor and Osaka did the same maneuver to his arm as she did to Marionette's in the bathroom. She held him in place until Marionette took control once more.

"Thanks, Ms. Natsuki. Freddy will be taken to another cell until further notice."

Osaka smiled as she got off of Freddy, letting Marionette pick him up and handcuff him. Osaka walked over to Charlie, her eyes opening as she looked up to her, a smile on her face. She reached out her arm, Osaka grabbed it and pulled her off of the ground.

"Where should I take Charlie? Her windpipe could be crushed." Osaka asked.

"Take her to the medical wing in Military-District. They can check her throat then give her a fetal doppler to see if she _is_ pregnant."

"Why Military-District? N.W.O. has a hospital as well."

Marionette scoffed, "N.W.O-District's hospital is for small injuries, if Charlie does have a crushed windpipe, she needs Military doctors. Plus, N.W.O-District doesn't have any equipment for pregnancies."

Osaka nodded as Marionette took Freddy to another cell. She helped Charlie stand, wrapping her arm around her own shoulder to help with support. They walked out of the open cell, Charlie just managing to walk with Osaka's support.

"Thanks…" Charlie said with a scratchy voice.

"No problem. Try not to talk too much, we don't want you to injure your throat anymore than you already have."

Charlie agreed and stopped talking. Osaka felt comfort in helping her friend. She'd never had somebody to help before, everybody shunned her before they even had a chance to talk. Even in high school, nobody ever wanted to talk to her. That was until she met Clyde and Chilly.

* * *

Disharmony woke up once more in the vehicle, this time not so abruptly. Her muzzle was still off thankfully, but the window to the inside of the vehicle was closed. It wasn't long before the door in the bed was opened. She was greeted by Ymir once more, her brown, cotton tail and brown tipped ear stood out from her white fur.

"Alright Disharmony, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Disharmony winced at Ymir, "The easy way; you can come with me peacefully, no resistance, and no damage will be caused. Then there's the hard way; you'll be chained up and handcuffed immediately, we'll force you to come with us, and any more hesitation will lead to tranquilizing you. So, what will it be?"

Disharmony growled, "I'll come with you…"

She felt ashamed of herself for giving up so easily, but she didn't really have a choice. Either way she was going with them, but one way was more beneficial than the other. Ymir signaled to another guard; in a few moments the large doors opened to reveal the outside world. It also revealed that she was in the trailer of a tractor-trailer truck. In came three men and one woman. Each of them wore suits with the same logo on it, an eagle. She knew from the symbol where she was at, Insanity. The four began to untie and unlock the chains and ropes that held down Disharmony, allowing her to move her limbs once more. She did as she promised before and went along peacefully, not struggling against the guards and soldiers. She walked out of the trailer, expecting to see the normal outside world. But instead, she saw the entire base of Insanity. It was a shipping dock, giant walls of shipping crates that went on boats blocked out the outside world. She noticed on one of the walls was the logo of Insanity. The logo of a menacing smile, similar to The Joker's smile from the Batman comics. She turned her head to see none other than Markus show up. He looked Disharmony in the eyes with a smile across his face, then her turned to his soldiers and guards,

"This, is Disharmony. She is going to become Insanity's top soldier, allowing nobody to ever get through Insanity again. As of now, she is hesitant and reluctant, and not a very big fan of us. But in time, she will learn to love Insanity, to work for us, to become the new face of us. But until then," He turned around once more to face Disharmony, "She will be treated like a renegade. That doesn't mean be a dick to her 24/7, but it does mean to treat her lower than us. Until she learns to respect us, we will not respect her."

"Fuck you!" Disharmony grunted.

Markus looked to one of his soldiers and snapped his fingers, pointing at Disharmony. She turned and looked at the guard, only to be met by a taser to her serpentine stomach. It pained her, but not enough to knock her down. Then came another from the other side, paining her even more. But she still didn't fall. Then a taser reached her wing. She immediately dropped to the ground, her face filled with shame as she said,

"I give in…"

* * *

 **Six hours, and another chapter released. You're welcome.**

* * *

 **Hey, I just updated the chapter because I noticed that I messed up. Markus is in Insanity, not F.E.A.R. I'm gonna go back and fix the other chapters if I made the same mistake, I just got F.E.A.R. and Insanity mixed up. Sorry!**


	15. In A Cage

**I made a mistake; Markus Quartz is on team Insanity, and for the past 4 chapter's I have accidentally been saying he was in F.E.A.R. That is not the case, he is a member of Insanity. I went back and fixed the chapters, making it say Insanity instead of F.E.A.R. Sorry if I confused any of you, but you guys needed to know.**

 **Sorry for the inconvenience, but I needed to address the situation.**

* * *

"Your neck has seen better days, but thankfully your windpipe isn't crushed." The nurse said to Charlie, then turned to Osaka, "You're going to stick around her until she is better,correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

The nurse handed Osaka a pill case, "If she feels as if she can't breathe, give her one of these. Other than that, her throat should be fine in a matter of weeks."

"Thank you, miss." Osaka thanked.

Charlie knew she was allowed to talk now, but still didn't want to. After she had seen what she did to Freddy, she didn't know if she wanted to talk again. Freddy would most likely never forgive her. What if her words hurt more people?

"You also said she needed a fetal doppler? As in, she might be pregnant?"

Osaka sighed, "Yes ma'am."

"Alright then, I will be right back."

The nurse walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. While she was gone, it gave Osaka and Charlie the time to look around the room and talk. Charlie still didn't _want_ to talk though. Osaka looked around the room, posters of easy-to-know health information were strung around the room.

"I never liked the doctor's office." Osaka admitted.

She looked over at Charlie, her face as blank as a canvas. Osaka tilted her head in confusion,

"Charlie? You okay?"

She attempted a growl, but her throat killed it, "I don't want to talk…"

Osaka crossed her arms, "Well you're gonna have to talk eventually. You can't just hide your voice forever."

Charlie turned around and faced the other side of the room, looking away from Osaka. She looked at the ground, contemplating about what Osaka had said. She knew she was acting silly but didn't want to stop, she felt as though she had committed a horrible crime.

"Charlie, just talk for fuck's sake. Who cares if Freddy is mad? What's-done-is-done, and there's nothing you can do about it. So there's no point in dwelling on it." Charlie said nothing once again, "Jesus Christ, talk to _me_ at least! I've helped you ever since you got here, and this is how you repay me? Not talking to me whatsoever? Some friend you are!"

Osaka turned around, her arms cross and an angered face intimidating Charlie. She took Osaka's words into consideration. Then she realized that she was right, that she had helped her ever since she showed up at the Red Undead. It wasn't a very kind way to repay her.

"Sorry…"

Osaka turned around to face Charlie, "Say that again?"

Charlie sighed, "I'm sorry…"

Osaka's angered face turned to a smile, "I forgive you. I was just trying to guilt-trip you." Charlie winced, "'Guess it worked."

The two smiled before being interrupted by the sound of a door opening. The two looked at the door to see the nurse back with a fetal doppler machine. Charlie's eyes lit up with fear, but they quickly returned to normal when Osaka smiled at her.

"Okay, are you ready?" The nurse asked.

"Yes." Charlie replied with a scratchy voice.

Disharmony looked around at her surroundings. The dark, dimly lit room haunted her; the thought of not knowing what could be hiding in the shadows, that anything could pop out at any moment, it was terrifying to know any of it could happen in the blink-of-an-eye. But that wasn't what haunted her the most. She was mainly frightened that if all those things were true and did happen, she would have no escape. She was surrounded by a steel cage. She had been trying to escape it for thirty minutes, but the steel was too strong for her.

"I swear to god I'm going to kill that fox if-" Disharmony caught herself, "-When, I get out."

The time in the room gave her a while to think. But thinking for too long in solitude didn't help her brain, which is why she spoke out loud at times. It wasn't easy for her to go 'insane'. When it was only her thoughts for a while; her mind would wander down a rabbit hole, not allowing her to access the outside world, meaning she was trapped until she realized that she was alone and in her mind, not in the real world. It seemed like something from a movie, but it was happening in real time, real life, real everything. But she was still in a cage either way. Thankfully in her real life cage, she had food and water to keep her from dying. After five hours, or to what it seemed like to Disharmony, a light shone into the room. Not from the ceiling, nor the floor, or the wall. The light came from an opening door. She saw the silhouettes of a rabbit and a wolf; she hoped the wolf wasn't who she thought it was, the rabbit she had one idea. The two stepped into the room light so she could see them, she was both disappointed and relieved when she saw them. It was the two she suspected, Markus and Ymir.

"I think she's had enough time-"

"Ymir, shut the fuck up!" Markus snapped.

Disharmony growled., "Don't talk to her like she's a pet! She's one of your soldiers, not a personal slave."

Markus winced at Disharmony's quirkiness, Ymir giving off a small _thank you_ smirk. Disharmony watched as Markus circled the cage, it seemed as if he was inspecting it, but for what? He want to touch one of the steel chains, but he was met by Disharmony's horn-like antler.

"You're jumpy today…" Disharmony growled at Markus, "You are gonna make a great member for Insanity."

"I'd rather die before I join you…"

Markus smirked, "We might have to do just that… If you don't comply."

Ymir tapped on the wall, "Markus, we gotta get going. Are we bringing her or not?"T

Markus bit his lip as he thought, "Bring her to the Branding Station. We need people to know she's one of us."

Disharmony's patchwork of a body flooded with fear. He said Branding Station, like what they do to cows? _'They're going to press a hot metal logo of Insanity against my body…? Like, burning it into my skin Branding?'_ Disharmony thought. She pressed herself against the wall of the cage as Ymir unlocked the door, allowing Markus to step in. But he wasn't stupid, he knew he couldn't bring her in by himself,

He pressed a button on the radio on his jacket, "I need eight soldiers in solitary confinement three, we're having a transport."

It wasn't long until eight Insanity soldiers ran into the room, getting into the cage with Markus. Disharmony tried to push herself back as much as she could, but alas, she was pinned down and apprehended. They began cuffing her, strapping her down, and muzzling her mouth. She tried to resist, but every time she was tasered. Before she knew it, she was out of the cage, but now she wanted back in.

* * *

 _ **This is only the beginning...**_

* * *

 **Hello! Sorry this chapter came out later in the day than expected, but it's Summer. I've been going outside (it's awful) and riding my bike (not so awful). But, as I barely have a life outside of the internet, I play Piano. Yes, Piano. I am very fond of the Piano and loved to play it, so I have been going outside and playing Piano. I'm still going to post a chapter a day, but it won't always be two. If I feel as though you guys deserve more, I'll try to put them out quicker with more than one a day. But, I need you to know that I do, do stuff outside of the internet and FanFiction.**

 **Have a nice day, and drink a glass of water.**

 **And eat food.**

 **And watch a movie.**

 **P.S. Enjoy Summer**

 **P.P.S. Do your homework.**

 **P.P.P.S. Sorry if I sound like your mom**

 **KTHXBYE**


	16. Pet

Disharmony struggled as she was pinned to the ground, the soldiers tying and locking the ropes and chains to the ground, keeping her from getting up. Her eyes were locked onto Markus, an evil grin stretched across his face. The place deathly chilled her with memories of the old experiments… When she was contorted and mismatched by Ballora and Baby. They had weapons similar to theirs; saws, blades, bullets, guns, any mind of torture device.

"Which logo do you want?" Markus turned to face Disharmony, "The smile, or the words 'INSANITY'? They'll both hurt the same amount!" Markus cackled like a hyena.

Disharmony held silent. She didn't want either of them, but Markus wasn't going to listen to her. She looked over at Ymir, her mouth covered by her hand. Her head was then forced to the side, looking Markus in the face,

"I asked you a question!" Disharmony gave Markus a death glare, "ANSWER, BITCH!"

"Fuck you!"

Markus slapped Disharmony across the face. She growled as she turned her head back to face him, a red hand mark staining her cheek. Her face had the exact same expression, which led to another slap. Two marks on the same cheek, the second overlapping the first, Disharmony not giving the expression anymore. Markus noticed her eyes pulsing and twitching in pain; he knew she didn't like to show fear or pain, but she still had them, but there were ways to spot it. He big grin stretched across his face, looking Disharmony dead in the eyes. He raised his hand once more, the grin turning to a smirk. He swung his hand, slapping her across the face once more. He hit her harder than the first two times, Disharmony's cheek paining extraordinarily.

"Markus, that's enough! She gets it!" Ymir shouted.

He turned to face Ymir, "Do you want to do it for me? Because I will put you up here if I have to!"

"Fakkuofu! Kore wa watashi no shigotode wa naku, anata no shigotodesu!"

 **(Translation: Fuck off! This is your job, not mine!)**

"ENGLISH!"

"FUCK OFF!"

Ymir turned around and walked off, leaving the room to be occupied by only Markus and Disharmony. He turned back around to face Disharmony, her red hand-stained cheek still glowing. Her eyes were filled with tears but, none had fallen down.

"If you can't handle a few slaps, then Branding should hurt like a son-of-a-bitch. No, more than that! It's going to feel like the devil himself wrote into your skin with his fingertips like it was snow."

That only fed the fire to Disharmony's fear. She watched as Markus grabbed one of the rods, the logo of the words 'INSANITY' on the tip. He turned on an oven-like, metal box, lighting flames at the bottom. He turned the heat to the max, the box filling with flames instantly. He grabbed the Branding Iron and wielded it into the fire, hanging it on a hanger above it. He walked over to Disharmony, her face still stained by the slapping. He lifted up her head and looked at her,

"It's not everyday you meet a girl like you…"

He leaned over and kissed Disharmony on the lips. Her patchwork of a body seduced him, but he didn't know why. When he pulled himself off of her, Disharmony was looking at the ground, the memories of the old experiments haunting her. She began to get lost in her thoughts, not knowing what was happening in reality. When she was in the old building; she would be strapped down, her new limbs aching as they were just attached. She remembered that Ballora and Baby would kiss her whenever they had the chance. The pain and agony she would feel everyday, she wanted to die. She wished that she could be released. She never knew why god did it to her, why he allowed her to go through all that torture. At what cost? Nothing benefited from it, it was only to torture and pain her. The pain was absolutely unbearable. At least that's what she thought until now. She was brought back into reality and she realized the situation. The metal rod pressed against her serpentine body, burning into her skin. She screamed in agony, the burning sensation cutting through layers of skin. It was exactly how Markus said it would be, it felt as if satin himself was engraving writing into her skin. The sound of crackling against her skin pained her more than ever, it was absolute torture. What had she done wrong to deserve this? When the rod was removed from her skin, it was the most relieving feeling she had ever felt. Markus looked down at Disharmony; her eyes and face were flooded in tears, she howled and cried in pain, the engraving of 'INSANITY' in her skin making it worth-it for Markus.

"You look stunning…" Markus complimented.

"You…" Disharmony tried to speak, "You… Are a fucking monster… What did I do to make you do this to me…? I thought you were a good person, Markus! Why did you join Insanity…? You're just like Ballora and Baby-!"

Markus slapped Disharmony once again, "Don't you ever compare me to those sluts! I joined Insanity because I knew it was the best choice for me-!"

"How do you know about Ballora and Baby…? I was saying it to compare torture for me, not for you to understand…"

Markus' eyes lit up. He realized his mistake and turned away. He put the rod back on the rack to let it cool. His anger from his mistake made him want to cause more harm to satisfy himself. He turned and faced Disharmony,

"Do you want an explanation," Markus grabbed another branding iron from the wall, "And another Brand? Or are you gonna keep your mouth shut and go back to your cage?"

Disharmony shivered as the words killed her, "I'll go back to my cage," Markus smirked, "Like the pet I am…"

Markus' smirk turned to a grin. Hearing Disharmony call herself a pet made his day. He clicked his radio and called for soldiers to take Disharmony to her cage. She looked at the ground, her tear-filled face was also filled with shame. She had bad memories brought back, she was Branded with a blazing-hot Branding Iron, and she called herself a pet. A pet…

* * *

 **Tomorrow, do you want one large chapter, or two smaller chapters? It was a struggle to get two out today, so I need to know my plan for tomorrow.**


	17. Somehow Forgiving

"Congratulations Mrs. Fazbear, you are in-fact pregnant." The nurse said, putting the fetal doppler away.

Osaka cut in, "I still have a question about her breathing."

The nurse faced Osaka, "What is it?"

"If she feels like she can't breathe, how is a pill going to help? 'Seems like it would make her choke more."

"Would you like a syringe-pack instead?"

Osaka nodded. The nurse took the pill case and put it back where she first got it. She opened another cabinet and grabbed seven syringes, putting them in a leather casing afterwards. She handed the pack to Osaka,

"If she ever feels like she can't breathe, then put the needle in her neck and use it. You only have seven, if you ever get low, come back to me. But, you will most likely have enough by the time she gets better. This is only _if_ she feels like she can't breathe."

"Thank you, nurse."

Charlie's head was locked in position, her mind walking into oblivion as she thought. Her throat still pained, but that's not what was bothering her. The fact that she was now proven to be pregnant chilled her. What was she going to tell Freddy? They had just reunited, the exact day they found each other, she had screwed it all up because of what she did. But was it her fault? She wasn't lying when she said that she thought he was dead, that was absolute truth. But Freddy didn't know that.

"Charlie! Snap out of it!" She heard Osaka shout.

"Huh? Oh-uh, sorry… What was the question?"

Osaka smiled, "It's fine. What are you gonna name the baby?"

Charlie sighed, "I don't think that's a decision I can make on my own. If Freddy's my husband, then he's the stepfather of this baby. He should help name it."

"Then let's go find Freddy." Osaka clipped the syringe pack to her belt and grabbed Charlie's hand, "Thanks doc, for everything."

The nurse smiled and waved as Osaka pulled Charlie out of the room.

"Freddy, you really messed up this time."

"Shut the fuck up, Effie! I don't give a shit on what you have to say, I know what I did!" Freddy sat down and rubbed his temples, "I just wish I didn't do what I did…"

Effie crossed his arms as he leaned back. He knew Freddy had rage fits, but almost choking his wife to death was extreme. But it was wrong for her to have sex with another guy when Freddy was still alive. But he didn't know the other side of the story, so he had nothing to judge if he didn't know everything.

"Out of all the people in the world, she chose my best friend. I mean, who does that?"

"You mean Bonnie?" Effie leaned over from the top bunk, hanging upside down to face Freddy, "Maybe she saw something in him that she didn't see in you."

Freddy shoved Effie, making him fall off of the top bunk, "Don't talk like that!"

He stood up from the floor, "I don't think giving me a concussion will fix anything."

Effie turned around and faced the metal bars; he grabbed one with each of his hands, he kicked his feet off the wall, and made his way upside down, his arms holding all his weight. But once again, he was knocked to the ground. This time he landed on his feet, thankfully. He looked to see who knocked him down; it turned out to be a Japanese woman, alongside her was a chicken, then it occurred to Effie that it was Charlie. He was yet again shoved as Freddy pushed past him to face Charlie and the Japanese woman.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Charlie stepped up, "She's my friend, Osaka."

Freddy rolled his eyes, "Why the fuck are you here?"

Osaka pulled out a ring of keys out from her pocket; she strung through them until she reached a silver key with a C on it, then she unlocked the cell door. Her and Charlie stepped in, Osaka locking the door behind them.

"Where did you get keys?" Effie asked.

"I stole 'em."

Freddy walked up to Charlie, closer than he should be. His height intimidated Charlie, along with his deathly stare. Osaka pushed him back away from her,

"You need to back off. We came here because you and Charlie need to talk about things. Big-time."

Osaka moved out of the way and hopped onto the top bunk with Effie. The two began to talk and conversate as they waited for Freddy and Charlie to talk.

"What do you want?" He said with an angry tone.

Charlie sighed as she closed her eyes, "I know you want nothing to do with me, and you want nothing to do with this baby…" She opened her eyes, "But you're going to be the stepfather. That means you need to help."

Freddy clenched his fist and eyes shut, worrying Osaka and Charlie. Osaka shushed Effie as she leaned forward, getting into a ready-stance to pull Freddy away from Charlie. Thankfully she didn't have to. Freddy calmed himself and managed to refrain from harming Charlie.

"I'm sorry, Charlie… You're my wife, and I shouldn't have done that to you. What did you come down here to tell me?"

Both Charlie and Osaka were in shock. Neither of them expected for Freddy to be so forgiving. Osaka leaned back, watching Freddy as he looked at Charlie, his height not as intimidating as before.

"Why do you forgive me so easily? Before, you were so mad you almost killed me. Now you forgive me with a matter of words? Why?" Charlie asked.

"Because I love you."

Charlie blushed, "That's why I married you…"

She ran up and hugged Freddy, as he did back. It was just like when Freddy was brought into the Red Undead; the two of them had tears in their eyes, both of them dropped to their knees. Osaka and Effie cringed, both Charlie and Freddy not remembering that they were watching.

The two stood up, "What are we gonna name it?" Charlie asked.

Freddy smirked, "Why not BonBon? A nod to his father."

"And if it's a girl?"

"Bonnet?"

Charlie smiled, "I love it!"

The two hugged once more, followed by a kiss. Osaka and Effie looked at each other; Osaka having her hand on her forehead, Effie rubbing the back of his head. The two felt the same feeling in the room, both having the same thought in their heads, but neither wanting to do it.

"Ahem?" Osaka interrupted.

Charlie chuckled, "Oh, sorry… We're Drama-queens."

"No, _you're_ a Drama-queen." Freddy cut in.

"No, you are!"

"STOP IT!" Osaka shouted, "Sorry, just, it's annoying."

The three were all interrupted when they heard footsteps walking down the halls towards them. Charlie tried to hide but Osaka kept her in place, having hopped down from the top bunk. Then from the hallway appeared Marionette.

"I see you got my keys, Osaka."

"'You want 'em back?" She asked.

"Yes please."

Osaka unlocked the door and handed Marionette the keys. He took them from her hands, no hesitation by Osaka. Freddy, Effie, and Charlie were all confused as to why he was so nice to her.

"I'm not here because you're in another inmate's cell," Marionette sighed, "I'm here to deliver some news." The four listened to Marionette, "Now that Charlie has been officially declared pregnant, she will be kicked out of the Red Undead to be sent into the outside world."

Charlie covered her mouth with her hands, closing her eyes to turn around and cry. Osaka went with her and tried to comfort her, but she kept crying. Freddy stepped up to Marionette, his height barely topping Marionette's,

"Why the fuck is she being released? If anything, she should be kept here _because_ she's pregnant!"

"They're not my orders-!"

"Shut the fuck up! I don't care if it's you, if it's the Warden, even if it was Charlie herself! She is NOT leaving with that baby!" Freddy roared.

"Sir, calm down-"

"Fuck you! That is my WIFE you're talking about! She is not leaving this place with my stepchild!" Freddy grabbed Marionette to intimidate him, "If you don't keep her here, or at least let me leave with her, I'm ripping your FUCKING HEAD OFF!"

He lifted up Marionette and pressed him against the wall, just as he did with Charlie, only he wasn't choking him. Charlie was still crying into one of the pillows, so she didn't notice what Freddy was doing. Both Osaka and Effie watched, neither of them trying to stop him.

"You can go with her…!" Marionette managed to spit out.

Freddy dropped Marionette to the ground. He turned back around and walked into the cell, looking at the three, only getting two to look back. Marionette pulled himself together and got off the ground, following Freddy into the cell.

"You two will be brought outside, do you want to take Freddy's van or Charlie's jeep?"

"Hold up, what about me and Osaka? Can't we leave too?"

Marionette sighed, "I'm already bringing one extra person, I don't know if I can bring three."

Effie pulled a knife out from his pocket, Osaka doing the same. The both of them stared at Marionette as his face lit up in fear.

He sighed, "Okay, let's go. Now which vehicle are you taking?"

Charlie cut in, "We're taking my jeep."

Effie agreed, "The van was smashed by an Insanity vehicle, we don't really have a choice."

Marionette nodded, "Let's get a move on, we don't have all day."

* * *

Disharmony stared outside the cage, watching a spider crawl along the floor. Her purple pupils in pools of poison green flicking back and forth as she watched. She kept tracing her 'hand' across the burn where she was Branded, feeling as if she had unwillingly given herself a tattoo. All of her thoughts went out the window when she heard the door behind her open. She quickly snapped around, looking at the door. Her heart began to slow when she noticed who it was. Ymir walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing…?" She asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Not to be creepy, but watching a spider…" Ymir tilted her head, "There's nothing else to do…"

Ymir frowned, "I'm sorry… I honestly don't approve of Markus locking you in a cage like a pet. But if he caught me letting you out, hell, if he caught me in the room right now, I'd be punished alongside you."

Disharmony began banging her head against the cage. It wasn't fake, she was slamming her head into the steel chains as hard as she could. Ymir tried to make her stop, but she refused. Finally she came to a stop; she pulled herself away from the chains, blood running and oozing down from her forehead.

"Disharmony, what the fuck are you doing? They're going to catch me in here!"

Disharmony began to cackle like a hyena, rolling on the floor as she laughed. The blood on her forehead began to drain down towards her nose, eventually reaching her mouth. The more she laughed, the more blood from her forehead she swallowed.

"Disharmony! What the fuck?"

"Never in my life did I think I'd be so high! Because every time I was low, I would almost die!" She cackled once more, "You-" She hit her head against the chains once, "Will-" Twice, "Never-" Three, "Take-" Four, "Me-" Five, "ALIVE!" Six times.

Ymir watched as Disharmony's forehead bled more and more, blood gushing faster and faster. She began to smash her entire body against the steel,

"I WILL GET OUT!"

The more she smashed her body against the chains, the more blood and cuts appeared on her body. Ymir tried to stop her, then she heard the deathly-chilling sound of the door opening. She ran into the shadows, trying to hide. Of course it was Markus that walked into the room, the perfect person for the situation.

"How are you today, Disharmony?" He asked.

"FUCK YOU!"

"Thanks, I'm doing well too."

Disharmony giggle and chuckled as Markus circled the cage, looking at all of the cuts, bruises, and gashes on her body. She flew into the air, singing gibberish and nothings as she did. She fell to the ground and stared at Markus as he spoke to her,

"I heard some loud sounds in here, anything going on?"

"Ymir did it! She made me turn into this!" She began to cackle more, this time louder.

Ymir tensed up as she hid in the darkness of the corner, hoping and praying that she wouldn't be given away. Markus looked Disharmony in the eyes, but she looked away as she rolled onto her back, whispering to herself.

"And where is Ymir?"

"In the corner…"

Markus smirked, Ymir frowned, and Disharmony laughed. He walked over to the first corner, nothing. The second, nothing. Then the third; he shined his flashlight into the corner, seeing the hopeless face of the white and black rabbit trying to hide herself. He clapped his hands together, managing to keep the flashlight in one of them as he did. Ymir coward as she watched; she managed to catch a glimpse of Disharmony, she stared straight at her as she was confronted by Markus.

"What were you doing in here, Ymir?"

"Markus, I'm so sorry-!"

"I don't need your fucking excuses! You know what you did, just take your punishment like a real soldier."

Ymir obliged as she looked at the ground, he face filled with shame. Her eyes began to fill with tears, but she tried her best to not. Markus grabbed her hand and pulled her up, taking her towards the door. Ymir and Disharmony locked eyes one last time before Markus yanked her away.

"She will be taken away and won't bother you anymore, Disharmony."

"Thank you very much, bitch!"

Disharmony laughed and smiled as she watched Markus drag Ymir away. Just as the door shut, her mind snapped. She looked around the room quickly, hyperventilating as she did so.

"What the fuck did I do…? Why am I bleeding…?"

* * *

 **Guys, I am SO sorry this came out later than expected, it took me all day to write this. I'm angry at myself, but also not. On Friday, I'm going somewhere with my family, and I don't know if I will be able to get a chapter out then. I made this one chapter all in one day, over 2-thousand words are in it. And yes, there are cliffhangers. But, it adds suspense if I don't get a chapter out tomorrow! I'm sorry if I disappointed you, but it's a family thing, we've been planning it for the past week, and frankly, I'm excited. Sorry I might not get a chapter out tomorrow, but at least you have this over 2-thousand word chapter for today. I really am sorry, but I want to have fun with my family.**

 **Have a nice day, and drink a glass of water.**

 **Ye :3**


	18. Ties That Bind

**(Listen to TryHardNinja's Song "After The End of The World" while reading this chapter to get a better feel)**

* * *

Disharmony covered her forehead with her hand, trying to stop the blood from gushing out of her body. She had no idea why she was bleeding, she had no memory of injuring herself, all she remembered was being at one side of the room and then at the other.

"What the fuck did I do?" She could feel the amount of blood loss as her body tried to pump more blood, "Markus!" She began to shout, "Ymir! Somebody! Help! PLEASE!" She heard somebody walking, "Help me! I'm going to bleed out!"

"Who's yelling?" A male called.

"A fucking fairy!" Disharmony criticized, "Disharmony! Get in here before I fucking die!"

The door opened after a few moments. Into the room came a male cheetah, his uniform standing out from his yellow and black fur pattern. He looked at the sight of Disharmony, the blood all over her body sickening him the longer he looked.

He clicked his radio, "Markus, I need you in Disharmony's room. She's got blood all over her!"

He got a response around a minute later, "Shut the fuck up, Ymir!" The two heard the sound of a girl screaming, "I just left, I know she's- YMIR! Shut the fuck up!" The radio clicked off, then back on, "Let her bleed, she's fine until she passes out-"

"Markus, I'm sorry! Please stop, I've been disciplined!" They heard Ymir call in a teary voice.

"Ymir! I swear to fuck-!"

The radio clicked off for good, no followups coming out. The cheetah looked back up at Disharmony, both of their faces frozen in shock from what they had heard. He straightened up and followed Markus' orders, leaving the room to let Disharmony keep bleeding. Disharmony's heart snapped as the door clicked shut. Tears strung down from her eyes; the salty eye-water mixed with her forehead blood, the concoction stained her face, leaving a red tint until she wiped it away. She clenched her eyes shut, trying not to let the tears get out, but somehow they found an exit. She turned around and clenched the chains by her fingers,

"What have I done…? What am I…?" She shoved her face against the chains, purposely paining herself, "I'm a freak! I'm a psychopath! I'm a pet! I'm a monster!" Disharmony tensed her muscles, "I'm INSANE…!"

"Subject 17 has succumbed to Insanity."

* * *

The five of them walked into the large garage. Marionette led them through the large, echoing building, waiting for Charlie to point out her jeep. Osaka would usually hold towards the back, but this time she stuck close to Charlie. Well, close enough that she wasn't in Freddy's way. Effie just went with the flow, following everyone whilst thinking to himself, trying to refrain from toying around.

"There, that's my jeep." Charlie pointed out.

Marionette walked over to the jeep, the four following behind him. There was a box in the bed; he typed in a letter code, SVCL to be exact, then inside the box was a key. Charlie noticed the key and snatched it out of Marionette's hand,

"My jeep, my keys."

She pushed past Marionette and walked up to the front of the jeep, getting into the diver's seat. She put the keys in the ignition and started the jeep. It roared like a lion, then it purred like a cat as it held in gear.

"What are you doing fuckheads? Get in the jeep!" Charlie joked.

Osaka tried to get in front beside Charlie, but Freddy cut her off. The two leaned over and shared a quick kiss, Osaka, Effie, and Marionette standing by to see. Effie got in the back seat and was followed by Osaka, both of them sitting by the sides. Osaka slumped her head over, leaning it on her hand as she looked out the windowless gap in the jeep. She noticed Marionette begin to walk away, then she opened the door and got out of the jeep.

"Osaka! What are you doing?" Charlie called.

Osaka ran over to Marionette, turning him around as she grabbed his sleeve. He turned around to face her, his height barely matching hers. She grabbed his mask and pulled it off; she pulled him towards her and kissed him, she held onto his mask and kept everyone else from seeing his face. She let go of him and quickly slid the mask back on, hiding his face for everyone else to see.

"Come with us, please." Osaka asked.

Marionette turned around and looked at the three in the jeep, all of them dumbstruck by what had just happened. He turned back around and faced Osaka,

"I don't think I'm allowed."

"Who gives a shit? I know you've always fancied me, what's stopping you from leaving with me? They're not gonna notice you're gone until we've already left! Please…?"

Marionette sighed, "Alright, let's go."

Osaka made an _eek!_ sound and clapped her hands. She jumped into the jeep and got into the middle seat, Marionette getting into the right side. He closed the door and Charlie backed out of the parking spot. She drove forward towards the exit; the door opened by an automatic pressure-plate when the jeep drove over it. They made it out of the large garage, the door closing behind them as they drove on the outside world's road.

* * *

"Where is the draconequus?" A male voice asked.

"She's with Insanity, sir."

"Well then, I guess we're paying Markus a visit."

"But sir-!"

"We're getting that draconequus!" He exhaled, "I know the pain and torture she's been through…"

"Yes, Captain Foxy."

* * *

 ** _The story will only twist as we go..._**


	19. Only One Road Left To Go On

**8 Months Later**

"I pledge my allegiance to Insanity. I will Break on queue, I will go Insane on queue, and I will follow orders on queue. I will give my life to Insanity, I will give my soul, and I will give my heart. No matter what happens, I will stand strong for Insanity. Through thick-and-thin, hot and cold, up and down, I will remain on my feet. I refuse to fall, I refuse to give up, and I refuse to lose."

"It is my pleasure to make you, Disharmony, the top soldier for Insanity. May god bless your service." Markus announced.

The crowd applauded for Disharmony's accomplishment. Even Markus had a smile across his face as he clapped for her. Disharmony looked through the crowd; she remembered her first time showing up, the fear in her mind making it seem like hell, and it was. But over time, it grew on her. Old memories had vanished, she couldn't even remember the names of her old comrades. But she didn't need the memories.

"Insanity is the World's highest rank in superiority of threat, and we have earned that title. Our rivals of F.E.A.R. and the Red Undead are no match for us! The countless battles and fights we have fought, we were superior!" Disharmony paused for the crowd's applause, "Ice Owls and Brass Butterflies know we are the best, that's why they've fallen back! But I know that even if all four of them teamed up, we would still win! If you ever thought we weren't superior, you are no member of Insanity!"

Disharmony cackled perpetually as the crowd applauded once more. She looked through the crowd once more and noticed one person in particular, Ymir. She was walking away quickly, trying to get away from the situation at hand.

"But there was always one person that I had second-thoughts about, and she's walking away right now." The crowd shut up and listened, "Ymir Ashton." She stopped in her tracks and looked as everyone stared at her, "When I was locked in my cage eight months ago, she relentlessly tried to help me escape. But I didn't leave, because I was a true member of Insanity! Unlike her…"

Markus spoke into his radio, but he held away from the microphone so nobody would hear. Shortly after; guards and soldiers began to hunt down Ymir, searching through the crowd for her, until they eventually found her. They pinned her down and caught her, then they stood her up, holding her arms together to take to Disharmony. They brought her to the stage, Disharmony eyeing her the entire time. She dropped to her knees, her eyes tear-filled, and stared Disharmony in the eyes.

"I just have one question for you, Ymir." Disharmony flicked her fingers upwards, having Ymir on her feet, "Why did you turn on Insanity when you tried to help me?"

Disharmony leaned the microphone to Ymir's mouth, allowing everyone to hear her. She exhaled with a shiver,

"Because I'm a F.E.A.R."

Before anyone could let out a sound, even a gasp, they were all interrupted by an explosion. Then another, which was smaller, and another, and another. Once the smoke disappeared, the situation was as clear as day. Emerging from the carnage was a red fox; he had dual weapons of two swords, both in sheaths on the side of his waist, a cable-like string attaching the swords to his belt. He also wore an eye-patch, which they assumed he did something to his eye, but it was intimidating nonetheless.

* * *

"Freddy…" Charlie growled, "Shut, the fuck, up!"

"I'm just trying to help-"

"I don't give a shit! You're annoying me and it's NOT helping!" She sighed and looked out the window, "Just… Please stop."

"Charlie, please…"

Osaka cut in, "Freddy, knock it the fuck off! She knows you're just trying to help, but you're fucking annoying."

Marionette looked away from the road for a moment; he maneuvered Osaka's head to look at the windshield, then he looked back at the road, Osaka growled. Effie stared out the gape of a window, trying not to engage with everyone else as they fought.

"I hate this fucking baby…" Charlie complained.

Freddy could tell Charlie wasn't being serious, but he knew she was in pain. He wanted to help her, but he knew there was nothing he could do. She was already fed-up with him, so what was the point?

"Shit-!" Marionette shouted.

He swerved the jeep to the side, knocking it off the road. Charlie held onto her seat, Freddy helping her keep from getting hurt. Effie watched as Osaka pulled out her pistol, he pulled out his own knife and a Bersa Thunder 380. Osaka, Effie, and Marionette knew what was happening, Freddy and Charlie were left clueless. Osaka jumped out the window, but kept her grasp on the railing that acted as a window frame.

"Effie! To your left!" Osaka shouted.

Effie leaned out the window to his left; he was met by a Biter, it grabbed it his arm and tried to pull him out. He slammed his arm against the side of the jeep, causing the Biter to fly with it. He placed the handle of the knife on his arm, when the Biter chomped down to try and bite him, it's upper jaw was met by the blade of a knife. He plied the knife out of the Biter; he managed to fit his leg out the window, he kicked the Biter off the jeep and into the dirt, managing to keep his knife. Osaka shot every Biter that got remotely close to them.

"Hold on!" Marionette exclaimed.

Effie locked his arm around the metal bar, as well as Osaka. Marionette swerved the jeep once more, managing to get it back on the road. Effie had almost fallen, but he managed to stay in place. Osaka, instead of getting back in, climbed out and onto the roof of the jeep.

"There's no more…" She inhaled and exhaled, trying to catch her breath, "Not yet at least…"

Marionette sighed in relief, beginning to drive normally again. Osaka stayed on the roof, wanting to get away from everyone inside. Effie, on the other hand, got back into the jeep, not wanting to almost fall out again.

"What the fuck was that, Marionette?" Freddy asked.

"There was a blockade, I couldn't tell what it was made of but there was. Just be thankful we got out alive."

Charlie stomped her feet on the floor bedding, "FUCK! This stupid baby keeps kicking! Ugh it hurts!"

"What do you need? I'll help in any way I can." Freddy comforted.

"I don't know… I just want to get this over with!"

"If you had the baby right now it would be premature, it's only been eight months."

"Does it look like I give a fuck, Effie?" Charlie snapped at Effie.

Silence flowed through the jeep. Nobody had anything to say, nobody really wanted to say anything. Effie looked out the 'window' once more; everything looked normal, the sunlight beginning to fade on the land as the moon began to shine. All the peace was suddenly interrupted. At first there was a gunshot, then at the front of the jeep… Osaka fell onto the windshield, a trail of blood following behind her.

"Oh shit!"

"Oh my god!"

"What the fuck?"

"OSAKA!"

The four of them exclaimed at the same time. Marionette stopped the jeep as quickly as possible. Charlie opened the door and got out immediately, running towards the front of the jeep. Freddy tried to follow her but she closed the door behind her.

"OSAKA! Oh my god, oh my god! Don't you dare be dead!"

Charlie drug Osaka's body off of the jeep's hood and placed her on the ground. Dead-center of Osaka's head was a gaping hole, blood gushing out of it rapidly.

"NO!" Charlie cried.

Freddy got out of the jeep and rushed to Charlie, followed by Effie and Marionette. Each of them gasped or covered their mouths when they looked at the sight. Both Charlie and Marionette had dropped to their knees, both of their faces flooding with tears. Freddy put his hand on Charlie's shoulder, but she quickly smacked it off.

"Don't fucking touch me!"

"Osaka…!" Marionette grieved.

Effie had tears in his eyes, but he refused to cry. Freddy held strong, not a single tear was in his eyes. Effie walked away and got into the drivers side of the truck, starting the jeep once more so they could leave. Freddy wrapped his arms around Charlie and tried to pull her away towards the jeep. Charlie kicked and screamed,

"NO! Don't you pull me away from her! She's my friend! FREDDY! STOP! Let me go!"

She bit his hand and he dropped her, "Ow! Fuck!"

She crawled back over towards Osaka's body, Marionette still on the ground with her. Then another gunshot rang. Everyone looked around frantically, trying to see what was hit. They looked at the jeep and saw that the glass had shattered.

"EFFIE!" Freddy shrieked.

Then the door opened, and out came Effie. Not a single wound was on his body, the bullet had missed him by an inch. But he did have his hands up, facing the three. Freddy, Charlie, and Marionette turned around and saw five soldiers. Each of them having a different logo. One had an Eagle, the second a Rose, the third a red face, the fourth a blue Owl, and the fifth a yellow Butterfly.


	20. It All Goes Down Tonight

"Hands where we can see them!" The male with an Eagle uniform shouted.

Charlie and Marionette stood up as they raised their hands, followed by Freddy and Effie. Both Charlie and Marionette still had tears in their eyes, some casually dripping down from their faces.

"State your names and business!" A female with an Owl uniform ordered.

"Freddy Fazbear, Scarlet Thorn."

"Effie Elise, Scarlet Thorn."

"Marionette Mask, Red Undead.

"Charlie Fazbear, Brass Butterflies."

All five of the soldiers looked at each other, the Scarlet Thorn, Red Undead, and Brass Butterflies soldiers were excited about their fellow group members. Ice Owls and F.E.A.R. had no sympathy towards their ally, but knew they were making the right choice.

"'You gonna join us?" The Ice Owl soldier asked.

"Join you with what?" Freddy asked.

The male Scarlet Thorn scoffed, "Turn around fuck-faces," The four turned around and one of the Ice Owls growled, "All five of our groups are taking down Insanity for good. We just need to get through Quartz then we can get to Finnick. So are you gonna help or not?"

Then the Brass Butterflies female cut off, "Skarloey, shut up for minute." The Scarlet Thorn crossed her arms, "You said you were a Brass Butterfly?"

Charlie nodded, "Yes I was, Ria."

"How do you know my name?"

"I was your leader." Charlie smiled.

The Brass Butterfly squealed and ran up to Charlie, giving her a hug as she came in contact with her. Charlie hugged her back, but not as much as Ria did. Freddy pushed her off of Charlie and put his hands on his hips, looking at all five of them,

"My wife can't go with." The four looked at Freddy suspiciously, "She's pregnant with a child."

The Brass Butterfly squealed once more, "What are you gonna name it? Is it a boy or a girl? Tell me!"

Charlie chuckled, "We don't know the gender; but if it's a boy, it will be BonBon," The girl awed, "If it's a girl, it will be Bonnet."

"Cute!"

"Ria!" The Scarlet Thorn barked.

"Sorry, Skarloey…"

The male Red Undead cut in, "If she can't fight, what about you three? We have medics on standby if she needs one."

"If you think I'm leaving for one second, you're fucking insane."

"Language!" The Ice Owl complained.

"Shut the fuck up, Snowfrost!"

"Are you helping or not? We need all we can get." The F.E.A.R. interrupted.

Charlie, Freddy, Effie, and Marionette all exchanged glances. Everyone wanted to know who was going and who was staying. Effie walked forward and faced the male Scarlet Thorn, the two shaking hands afterwards. Marionette walked up to the Red Undead and shook his hand as well, the two nodding their masks at each other. Freddy looked at Charlie,

"What should I do?"

Charlie smiled and pushed Freddy towards the Scarlet Thorn, "Make me and the baby proud."

Freddy faced the Scarlet Thorn and shook his hand, "Welcome to the team. All three of you."

Ria cut in, "Can I take Charlie to the medical standby? PLEASE!"

Skarloey nodded, "Take her to F.E.A.R's, they have the best medical supplies… In case of emergency."

Ria nodded and grabbed Charlie's hand, pulling her away from the group as they ran towards the large wall. She kept her weapon out at all times in case a Biter showed up from the darkness.

The group of four groups began to walk, "You know once this is over, you're all going to fight over which group will become superior and take Insanity's place, right?" Freddy asked.

"We know." Snowfrost confirmed, "But until that happens, we're all allies. Even if you have a grudge against someone in the other factions, they're your ally until this is over."

Freddy obliged, along with Effie and Marionette. The group of seven began to make their way to the large walls, readying their weapons to fight. Freddy and Effie readied their guns while Marionette wielded an ax. Then Freddy got a burst of excitement,

"Do they have signature weapons for each group?"

"Yep," Skarloey reassured, "F.E.A.R. has cable-swords, Brass Butterflies have dual Beretta's, Ice Owls have gas bombs, Red Undead have machetes and tomahawks, and us Scarlet Thorns have Rose-Canons, along with Scarlet-Launchers."

Freddy wooed and clapped his hands, pumping himself up for the fight. Marionette was still upset about Osaka, but he would take his anger out on Insanity's. Effie wanted to find Audrey, regretting his decision to give her to Insanity in the first place.

* * *

The red fox unclipped the swords from their holsters and readied them. In his range her saw three soldiers; he grabbed the cable to the right sword and swung it through the air, he landed on two of the guard's legs, then he got close enough to swing his left sword into their skulls. The third swung at him, but he ducked down and swung his right sword around once more, the cable flying through the air like it was a flying snake.

"Disharmony, get the fox!" Markus ordered.

Disharmony screeched like a bird and flew up, swooping over the heads of all the soldiers. She circled around the red fox, his red fur standing out from everyone else. She was about to swoop down but she was stopped; the cable flew into the air, the sword almost stabbing Disharmony as it flew into the air. He spun his body in a circle, causing the sword to swing around as well. Disharmony flew away and towards the wall, landing on the top to watch and wait for the perfect moment to strike.

* * *

Charlie was running along with Ria, she could see the carnage happening inside of Insanity, but she tried to focus on getting to the medical standby. Then she began to feel pain in her stomach, making Ria stop pulling on her arm.

"What? Why are we stopping?" Ria asked.

Charlie tried to catch her breath to speak, but then her stomach began to pain more. She looked up at Ria, then looking back down quickly. The ground below her was wet…

"I think my water just broke…!"

"NOW?" Ria exclaimed.

Charlie nodded, her face filled with fear.

"O-Okay…" She stuttered, "L-Let's get you to the medical standby n-now! Can you w-walk?"

"I think so," Charlie got another pain as she groaned, "Just hurry the fuck up!"

Ria placed Charlie's arm on her shoulder and the two began to rush towards the medical standby. Charlie's thoughts were scattered; she was having the baby, Freddy could miss it, how much did it hurt to give birth, would she be able to give birth?

* * *

Freddy, Effie, and Marionette suited up with the correct uniforms and signature weapons of their factions. Marionette wielded his ax and machete, Freddy held a Scarlet-Launcher, it was like a grenade launcher but it was smaller and shot special bullets, and Effie wield a Rose-Canon, it was similar to an AK47 and Shotgun, but it had three barrels, it was also painted white with a rose on the side.

"Let's do this!" Effie pumped himself up.

The three ran into the inside of Insanity, the sight of a sea of people clashing and fighting was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to see. The three ran into the bloodbath and readied their weapons, knowing this was going to be the fight of their lives.


	21. The Final Battle

The red fox swung the cable through the air; it glided downwards and landed on someone's head, blood splashing through the sky like a geyser. He didn't care who he hit, all he cared about was getting his sword down. From behind him grabbed a female, she went to stab him in the head, her half covered with blood face stood out to him. He grabbed her arm with his left, then yanked the cable towards him. He gripped the sword handle and swung it at the female's knees, knocking her to the ground. He took the knife out of her hand and stabbed it downwards, cracking it through her skull and into her brain. He looked upwards once more and saw Disharmony flying overhead, trying to make her way to him. He threw his sword upwards and fed it the cable, lunging it towards Disharmony. She dodged it and flew downwards, landing on the ground in front of him.

"You've got a nice arm." Disharmony complimented.

"Good wings, Baby pick 'em out?"

Disharmony scoffed, "As if, it was Ballora. Baby has horrible taste in wings," Disharmony stretched her fingers and claws, "But she did pick out these."

"Eh, that's nothing compared to this." He lifted his eye-patch.

To Disharmony's dismay, underneath his eye-patch was a monstrosity. There was a gaping hole where his eye once was; veins dangled like ropes and vines, dry blood stained the inside of the hole like paint. Disharmony gagged slightly,

"Let's just get this over with."

She spun around and swatted at the fox with her eagle claw. He grabbed his sword and blocked her claws. When she swung again, he lunged the cable to his side, having it wrap around her legs. She easily slipped out of the cables, a smile stretched across her face.

"You're smart… What's your name?" Disharmony asked.

"Foxy. Captain Foxy."

Disharmony pretended to heave, "You don't seem that foxy to me."

"Another comedian, great. And you?"

"Disharmony."

Foxy launched the cable into the air, the sword following behind it. When it landed, it barely clipped Disharmony's wing. She snapped her head from her wing to face Foxy,

"You missed."

"I wasn't trying to kill you."

Disharmony looked downwards at the ground, Foxy confused as to what she was doing. Then is confusion was quickly resolved. Disharmony rammed forward, knocking her horn-of-an-antler into him. He swung the cable around towards Disharmony, before he fell onto his back the sword wrapped around Disharmony's leg once more, keeping him on his feet. Disharmony flew upwards, bringing the sword and cable with her. Foxy stabbed the other sword into the ground, lodging it into the dirt and concrete. She flew higher and higher, then Foxy's feet began to lift off the ground. The weight from Foxy and the cable pulled Disharmony down, but she kept flying. Foxy had a smirk along his face, Disharmony flying higher and higher. He looked down at the ground and realized his height in the air. Then Disharmony reached her limit; the two cables were stretched as much as they could, neither going to snap.

"You bitch…" Disharmony muttered.

Foxy smiled; little did Disharmony know, that he didn't plant the left sword into the ground to stop her, he had a plan. He was in the dead center of the two cables, so he was in control. He began to spin his body over, rolling into the air. Disharmony began to spin, the cable dragging her as Foxy spun. Disharmony started to fall, her larger size causing her to fall faster than Foxy. She tried to untie to cable from her foot, but it was too tight. Foxy looked down as they fell, trying to establish where he was going to land. Then he looked to the side and noticed something flying through the air,

"TEAR GAS!" He shouted.

* * *

Freddy shot the Scarlet-Launcher, causing a grenade-like container of tear gas to fly through the air. When it landed, a cloud of gas blew up in the shape of a mushroom.

"Effie! Rose-Canon!" Freddy shouted.

Effie readied the gun, "Who am I shooting?"

"Aim for Markus! He's on the stage!"

Effie nodded. He looked through the scope and aimed for the stage. He could see Markus standing dead-center, watching over the carnage from a safe distance. At least he _thought_ he was safe. Effie put his finger on the trigger and steadied, aiming straight at Markus' head. Then he pulled the trigger.

* * *

Charlie lied down on the bed-of-a-table, it was surprisingly comfortable but the pain from the contractions blocked out all other emotions and feelings. Ria stood by her, as she was her formal boss, but she wanted to help in any way imaginable.

"Where the fuck is the doctor-? UGH!" Charlie groaned.

"He's coming, I promise!"

She grunted, "I want my husband here… Now!"

Ria bit her fist, "Freddy?"

"No, a fucking meatball… YES FREDDY!"

Ria stuttered and looked around frantically, trying to get her thoughts together. Charlie watched Ria's catastrophe unfold, but she finally stopped when the doctor showed up.

"This is Charlie?" He asked Ria.

"Yes sir, she went into labor a little while ago. She's been having contractions nonstop and I don't know what to do-"

"Just calm down." The doctor looked at Charlie, "How far apart are the contractions?"

"Around five minutes…"

"Alright that's good. Just keep breathing, that's one of the most important things to do."

Charlie did as the doctor said, breathing in and out through the pain. Ria also began to breathe, trying to calm herself.

"I'll try to find Freddy, you just…" Charlie winced, "Just, keep doing what you're doing."

* * *

Disharmony flew up from the cloud of tear gas; her experimental eyes were somehow not effected by the gas. Foxy remained on the ground, his eye tearing up from the pain. Disharmony looked overhead the bloodbath; she noticed Effie wielding a gun, she looked to see where he was aiming it, then she zoomed towards Markus.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Markus shouted.

Disharmony flew over Markus' head and grabbed his arms, picking him up off the ground and moving him away. Just as he was moved, a bullet launched through the air and cut the sound barrier, just where Markus was standing.

"Effie! You missed!" Freddy scolded.

"I know that ass-hat! Disharmony fucking moved him!"

Freddy growled, "Fuck it…!"

He ran into the crowd of people, pulling out a machete from a sheath. He cut into people's arms, shoulders, legs, anything he could do to get through the crowd. Effie wanted to follow behind him, but he held back, holding his position.

* * *

Foxy managed to make his way out of the tear gas cloud, wiping at his one eye. When he got his grip back, he tried to locate his position. He saw Disharmony set Markus down on the stage, then she flew back into the sky. He pulled the cables on his swords, he grabbed their handles when they reached him and slid them into their sheaths. He ran around the gas cloud and headed towards the stage, fighting anyone that got in his way.

* * *

Charlie was hyperventilating, she tried her best to breathe but it was too hard. The doctor had brought in a nurse, the two of them helping her through the pain.

"How far apart are they now?" The doctor asked.

Charlie sighed heavily, "Three minutes…"

"Okay, go get another nurse, we need all the help we can get while also serving others."

* * *

Freddy was making it through the crowd of people, nobody wanting to attack him for some reason. He was getting closer and closer to the stage, getting closer and closer to Markus. Then from behind him, a hand felt his shoulder. He quickly turned around and swung, thinking somebody was trying to attack him. To his surprise, it was Effie. He had managed to duck under his punch, catching Freddy by surprise.

"Why did you follow me?" Freddy asked.

"We're both from Scarlet Thorn, we need to stick together. Plus we're best friends, I'm not leaving your side."

Freddy smiled and turned back around, continuing to walk. They got closer and closer to the stage, Markus was coming so close to their grasp.

"Boost me up!" Freddy said.

Effie crouched down, allowing Freddy to get onto his shoulders. He stood up, grunting every few seconds, but Freddy managed to pull himself onto the stage.

"Look who it is! Insanity's top wanted criminal, Freddy fucking Fazbear!" Markus laughed.

"At least we've both earned a reputation."

"Funny guy, too bad I don't feel like wasting my time on you." Markus said.

Freddy raised an eyebrow, but he was quickly answered. Disharmony flew downwards out-of-nowhere and picked him up. Freddy struggled as she flew high into the air, trying to escape her grasp.

"I hope you enjoy skydiving!" Disharmony teased.

She swung her limbs forward and dropped Freddy. He tried to grab onto her, but he missed. Freddy then began to fall through the sky; everyone in the crowd watched as his body fell, he knew he was going to die, his demolition was inevitable. He pulled out his Scarlet-Launcher one last time and aimed it at the ground. He pulled the trigger and sent out a grenade. His body slammed against the ground; blood scattered, limbs flew, and guts rained. Before anyone could comprehend what had happened, the grenade he set off blew up, killing a circle of people in close distance.

* * *

Charlie was crying and sobbing, her contractions where only one minute apart now. The doctor and nurses were helping all they could, but they couldn't stop the pain.

"FUCK!" Charlie cried.

"Breathe, Charlie! Breathe!"

"Just keep pushing, it will all be over soon."

Then an explosion rang throughout the place. Charlie was startled almost half-to-death, along with the doctor and nurses.

"What the hell was that?" She asked.

"I don't know, but focus on the baby."

* * *

Foxy noticed Disharmony in the air, she watched him drop the bear, not recognizing who he was. He pulled out his swords and launched them into the sky, aiming for Disharmony. He managed to land it, but it cut into her side. She screamed as it cut into her body; she then began to fly towards the wall, as it was the closest place to land, and when she did, she immediately rested.

Effie watched from the ground as the fox pulled out something. He couldn't tell what it was, but when he used it, he knew what he was doing. He pulled the trigger on the device and it rocketed him into the air, pushing him to the top of the wall and met face-to-face with Disharmony.

"Did you mean to hit me that time?" Disharmony asked.

"Actually, yes." He pulled on the cable, pulling the sword out from Disharmony, "I just wanted to chat with you face-to-face, without you trying to kill me."

He sheathed his swords and walked up to Disharmony. She tried to stand, but her stab wound wouldn't allow her to.

"You know what it's like to face Ballora and Baby. You know what it's like to have your eyes cut into like boiled eggs."

"Yes…"

"The pain just keeps coming back, the memories will forever haunt you. There's no escape, no matter how hard you try!"

"Yes…!" Disharmony began to stand up, the pain feeling as if it has disappeared.

"No matter how much you scream to god _why_ or _sorry_ , you never get your wishes!"

"Yes!"

Foxy smiled, "You just want to be free…"

"YES!"

"Then I present to you…" He paused.

The sound of a slice haunted Disharmony's eardrums. She looked down to see that a sword had stabbed through her chest. She felt it go all the way through and out her back. Foxy pulled the sword out, blood staining it like paint.

"Freedom…!"

Disharmony fell to the ground, her body leaning over the edge. She could barely breathe, her throat burning every time she inhaled. Foxy placed his foot on her stomach, he smirked once more, then pushed her off the wall.

* * *

Effie's eyes were blinded by the sight. Watching the redesigned patchwork that he wanted to call his lover fall to her death. He abandoned killing Markus and cut through the crowd, shooting anyone who got in his way.

Charlie pushed, and pushed, trying her best to breathe. The doctor had his glove-covered hands ready to catch the baby. With one final push, she gave birth to a male, baby rabbit. The doctor picked up the baby and held it in front of Charlie. She smiled, breathing slowly in exhaust. The doctor walked over and gave Charlie her baby, the umbilical cord still attached.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Fazbear. You are now a mother."

She looked down at her blue, baby rabbit, "I love you…" She smiled, "My little BonBon…"

"Do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" The doctor asked.

"Give me those scissors." Charlie said happily.

The doctor handed Charlie shear-like scissors; she placed the umbilical cord between the scissors, then clipped them. The umbilical cord dropped to the floor, while the other half was still connected to her placenta.

* * *

Effie ran towards Disharmony's limp body. His eyes were filled with tears, they only rushed out the more he ran. When he made it to her body, he was surprised it was in one piece. He threw his Rose-Canon onto the ground and dropped to his knees in front of Disharmony.

"AUDREY!" Effie screamed, "Don't you dare be dead! I didn't get to tell you how I feel! PLEASE!" He sobbed and howled, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get you killed!"

From behind him he heard the Rose-Canon reload. He turned around and saw Markus standing with the weapon in hand, aiming it at Effie. He stood up and raised his hands, not wanting Markus to shoot him.

"You killed our top soldier!"

"No I didn't! That red fox on the wall did!" Effie defended.

Markus looked up, "There's no fox! Admit it! Admit you killed her!"

"Why would I kill her? She was the love of my life!"

Markus growled, "You're a fucking LIAR!"

He put his finger on the trigger, he clenched his eyes shut and readied to pull the trigger. The sound of a bullet firing echoed through Effie's ears. But to his surprise, he wasn't the one that was shot. Markus had a bullet shot straight through his head, but it didn't make it to Effie. Markus' body fell to the ground, from behind him revealed a white and pink bear.

"Don't tell anyone I was here, and I'll let you leave."

"I won't tell anyone! Thank you…?" Effie said.

"Finnick."

"...Finnick."

Effie turned back around once more and looked at Disharmony. Her purple pupils pools of poison green eyes were still open. He knelt down and closed her eyelids, leaving her body to lie peacefully.

"I love you…"

Effie then ran off, trying to dodge all of the carnage. He ran towards the medical standby where Charlie was, wanting to make sure she was okay. On his way, he saw Marionette's dead body lying on the ground. He had been stabbed in the back by some type of weapon, but either way… He was dead.

* * *

He finally made it to the medical standby; he ran down the line of tents, trying to find Charlie's, then he heard the sound of a baby crying. He ran into the tent and saw Charlie lying in the bed, her baby crying in her hands.

"Charlie! Oh thank god you're okay!" Effie said.

Charlie's pale, greenish face saddened, "Effie… Take BonBon and leave… Please…"

Effie was in shock, "What? Why…?"

"I can't take care of BonBon… I'm not going to make it… I know that Freddy is dead, I know Disharmony is dead, everyone but you is dead…" She inhaled to get air, "Please Effie… I need you to take care of my baby… Please….!"

Effie's eyes filled with tears, "I'll take care of him… I promise…!"

Charlie smiled, "Thank you, Effie…" She looked down at her baby, "I love you BonBon…"

Charlie barely lifted her arms as she handed Effie her baby. His small body was bundled up in a blanket, but it only made him cuter. His rabbit ears poked out, they wiggled and flicked every-so-often.

"He's premature, just like I was…"

"My premie baby…"

Charlie smiled, then her eyes closed slowly. Effie tightened his eyes shut, when he opened them, they were filled with tears. A few tears streamed down his face, but he wiped them away to keep them from dripping onto BonBon. He turned around and walked off. All of the doctors and nurses were either preoccupied or helping wounded soldiers outside.

* * *

He made his away outside of the walls, running as quickly as possible to get away from the carnage. The thought of all his friends being dead killed him on the inside, but he had to block out the thoughts. He kept looking down at BonBon, his small body and limbs were too cute not to look at. His light blue fur stood out, but his rosy-red cheeks were a nice tone. The insides of his ears were a lighter blue, but all of him was cute. Effie looked up once more and noticed the jeep was still outside.

"Praise the lord!"

He ran towards the jeep and got into the diver's seat. He turned the key into ignition and the jeep began to run. The loud sound startled BonBon; he began to cry, but Effie shushed him, rocking him back and forth in his arms. He got back out of the jeep and went to the back, getting out a baby-seat they had packed previously.

"Thank god for Freddy's planning ahead."

He brought the baby seat to the back row of the jeep; he sat down the seat, then put BonBon in it, then he strapped in BonBon. He buckled the baby-seat into the actual seat then hopped out. He got into the front of the jeep and shut the door.

"Are you ready BonBon?" Effie asked.

BonBon made a random baby sound.

"Let's go."

Effie began to drive forward, then he turned around and continued away from Insanity's base. He adjusted the rear-view mirror so he could see BonBon in the back, the seat was facing the wrong way, but it didn't matter. There was no traffic, so there would be no accidents, and he was going to drive slow enough not to hurt BonBon. He smiled as he continued down the road, thinking of his friends, and how he was going to be able to raise BonBon.

 **The End…**

* * *

 **Do we need a threequel? (A Trilogy)**


End file.
